The Summer It All Changed
by Comeback Queen
Summary: Emily Bolton is back for more during the summer before her senior year. New drama awaits our favorite couple as Chad prepares for college. Not only that, but Emily is hiding a huge secret. Little does she know, Chad has his own. Story better than summary!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys!**

**I know you've been waiting for this, since the last chapter had so many great responses. **

**Give It A Second chance got 100 reviews! That's amazing! And 40 more reviews than I'm Okay, Really. So, let's see if we can increase this one by another 40 reviews, okay?**

**If you have already read the first two stories, you can pretty much skip down to the bottom. **

**Enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

Emily Bolton's sophomore year was filled with D-R-A-M-A. MAJOR drama.

She came back to Albuquerque after she was scared out of her wits by a murder at the boarding school she was attending in Colorado. She developed Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which ruled her life for a while, until finally getting help after collapsing.

Emily also discovered the love of her life, Chad Danforth. However, her friends had seen him talking to Taylor McKessie and assumed he was cheating, which led Emily to break up with him.

After that, the murderer from the Colorado boarding school came back for Emily. To kill her that is. She survived though.

Two months later, Emily started getting jealous of Chad and his new girlfriend, Taylor McKessie. But her jealousy disappeared when she met Alex Lockwood. Sadly, Alex was just using her to get on the basketball team. But after Emily dumped him, he turned violent. Troy and the rest of the gang got him to transfer to West High.

Finally, Emily and Chad were back together. And Taylor didn't like it. She spread a rumor that Emily was pregnant with Alex's baby. Chad helped Emily through the rumor, and it just made them closer. This _really_ didn't make Taylor happy.

Taylor then decided to set Chad up by kissing him right when Emily walked through the door. Emily was enraged and broke up with Chad, but Troy helped Emily see what Taylor's plan had been and Emily apologized.

After many other series of events, Laura Bolton was found to be having an affair. Emily became even more upset when her mother showed up at the house. And it really didn't help when her mom asked her to move with her to Montana.

After Emily said no, Laura asked Troy to join her in Montana. Troy almost went with her, but decided not to at the last minute.

Gabriella became very upset about this, and broke up with Troy. Emily started losing her faith in her relationship with Chad. If Gabriella and Troy couldn't make it, then what hope did that leave her?

Emily became absorbed in her journal, writing about the problem all the time. This upset Chad; he felt she was pushing him aside for some notebook. Slowly, they began to drift apart, until one day when Emily found an envelope in her locker.

In it was a note from Chad, saying to meet him. She went to meet him, only to find that he had prepared a magnificent dinner for her, and later he gave her his mother's engagement ring as a promise ring.

They weren't drifting apart anymore.

Emily and Chad spent the rest of the school year together and happy. Summer was a blast, and they soon began Chad's senior year.

That year was relatively calm, except for the random attempts from Taylor to break them up. But, seriously, how can you break up a couple that had been through so much?

Now, we find the couple in the last week of school. But, there are some things that Emily hasn't let everyone in on; or anyone in on, for that matter.

Her secret's starting to overwhelm her, and she has no where to turn. On top of that, this is going to be the last summer that Chad will be living here. How will she cope with the sadness on top of her secret?

And what about Troy and Gabriella? Well, Troy started dating Daylie, and Gabriella doesn't like it one bit. Gabriella's not alone in her hatred of Daylie. Emily's not pleased either. But Gabriella's about to surprise everyone…

So, what's in store for our Troy, Gabriella, Emily, Chad, and Natalie this summer?

Guess you'll just have to wait for Chapter 1 to find out!


	2. Daylie the Dumb Blonde

**Here it is.**

**The beginning…for the third time. **

**Man, you guys must love me or something. **

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

_Journal,_

…_Wow. Only a few weeks left until the summer! The summer before MY senior year! _

_And to think…all the things that have happened since my sophomore year. _

_Laura got married, and her new husband is a total dork. He's one of those step-dads that try to be "cool". Yeah, it's scary. _

_And I'm not the only one to get a step-dad! Chad's mom got married over Spring Break. Chad doesn't seem to like him, but I think he's okay. _

_Nat isn't doing all that great. She's feeling neglected I think. She's living with her dad a lot lately, since her mother practically disowned her after practically "ruining" her wedding. But her dad is either busy with work, or a new girlfriend. Sure, Ryan's there for her, but he can't replace her own parents._

_Then there's Dad. Wow. He's a trip. He's gotten a lot more upbeat since he was when Laura first left. However, he's recently dived back into the world of dating. And, well, let's just say Daddy's a bit…rusty. _

_And Troy. He's just an idiot, like his new girlfriend, Daylie. _

_I can't stand her! She's CLUELESS. What kind of girl asks "Sonic napkins, where'd you get them?" Um, hello? SONIC! She's that typical blond hair, blue eyed, perfect teethed…idiot. And she's rude! Snotty and idiot DON'T mix. I seriously wonder how she passed second grade not knowing how to spell "fox". _

_So, I ask myself (as I'm sure you would if you could think, Journal) why give up on an intelligent girl like Gabriella, to date…Daylie? _

_I think Daylie has a rock for a brain. No, rocks are probably smarter than she is. _

_Poor Gabriella. She tries to hide the fact that she's completely and totally jealous of Daylie, but I can tell she is. Of course, if she didn't break up with Troy in the first place, none of us would be in this…annoying situation. _

_Until next time,_

_Em_

* * *

"Emily, what's 9 x 4?" Daylie's voice called to her from Troy's side.

"36," she responded.

"Oh, okay," Daylie wrote down the answer.

They sat in quiet for about five minutes, then Daylie started talking again.

"Troy, what's 4 x 9?"

"Em just told you it was 36," he looked at her.

"No, she told me 9 x 4 is 36, not what 4 x 9 was."

Emily smacked her forehead.

"4 x 9 and 9 x 4 are the same thing, Day," Troy explained.

"Really? Well, gee, don't I feel stupid?"

"I'm sure you're quite familiar with that feeling," Emily responded.

Troy kicked her under the table and gave her a look that said 'Be nice'.

* * *

"I think one of Ryan's hats would score higher than her on an IQ test," Emily looked at Chad.

"She can't be all that bad…"

"Do you not remember when she asked where Sonic napkins came from?"

"Yeah, but everyone has their slow moments," he responded.

"You're right, and Daylie's life is one big slow moment."

* * *

"Ems, can I talk to you?"

Emily turned around to see Gabriella standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Sure," she patted the seat beside her, "What's up?"

Gabriella sat next to her, "It's about Troy."

"What now?"

"…Does he love Daylie?"

"I hope not. I'd rather cut my arm off with a plastic knife than claim that girl as my sister-in-law," Emily laughed gently.

"He wants to marry her?!"

"No!" she laughed again, "Her engagement ring would weigh more than her brain."

"Ems, this is serious!"

"I'm sorry!" she was still laughing. Once she recomposed herself, she began again. "Why do you ask?"

"…I still love him, Ems."

* * *

That night was the most interesting dinner since Laura came home to visit right after the kids were told that Jack and her were divorcing.

Daylie sat picking at her food, trying to figure out what it was.

Emily sat picking at her food as well, but for an entirely different reason.

"Emster, what's wrong?" Chad whispered.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she grabbed his hand.

Chad noticed she was wearing her promise ring – as she had every day and night since he gave it to her – and smiled to himself. Not that it was surprising to see her wear it, he just loved knowing that she really loved him.

"Troy," Daylie's loud voice proclaimed, "What is this green stuff?"

"Broccoli."

"Ew," she pushed it aside.

"You've never had it before?" Chad looked at her.

"I don't eat anything that's unhealthy."

"Broccoli _is_ healthy," Emily replied.

"How can anything that looks like a tree be healthy?"

"How can anyone like you pass fourth grade?"

Daylie inhaled sharply, "Are you trying to insult me?"

"I don't think she's _trying_," Chad said.

Daylie stood from the table and stormed outside, but not before stumbling over the front step.

Emily and Chad held stifled their snickers.

"Em, why are you so mean to her?" Jack Bolton looked at his daughter sternly.

"I don't like her. Besides, she's so stupid she doesn't even know I'm insulting her."

"That's no excuse to be rude."

"_She's_ the one that's rude."

"I want you to at least try to get along with her," he glanced at her.

Emily shook her head.

"Yes…end of discussion."

* * *

"I _have_ to break them up," Emily paced her room.

"Em, we need to stay out of it," Natalie sat on Emily's bed.

"Natalie! Troy and Daylie are completely wrong for each other!"

"Troy will come to his senses eventually. You just have to calm down, Em."

"I'm not going to let my brother lose IQ points just because he won't admit that he's still in love with Gabriella!"

"She can't be _that_ bad," Natalie looked at her.

"Have you ever talked to her?"

"No, why?"

"Because when I do, I literally feel my brain turning into goo."

* * *

"Ems!" Gabriella ran up to her.

"Gabs, what's up?" she closed her locker.

"…I have to get over Troy."

"WHAT?! You can't do that!" Emily then sighed and calmed down, "I mean…just give him a little while."

"Emily, I've given him almost a whole year! I think it's time I moved on."

"But, Gabs, he totally still loves you! Just give me some time to smack some sense into him!"

Gabriella sighed and thought it over for a minute. She didn't _want_ to move on, but she couldn't wait on Troy forever. She had her own life, too. "I'll give you two days."

"TWO DAYS?!"

"That's all I'm giving him. I'll talk to you later," Gabriella walked to her class.

Emily turned around and saw Chad standing there with a look on his face somewhat resembling a smirk.

"You're going to break up Troy and Daylie, then reunite Gabriella and Troy all in two days?" he asked, still smirking.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

He laughed gently and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, Emster. If anyone can do it, I know you can."

"I'm glad you're so sure."

"Well, Troy's future is up to you."

"Right…no pressure or anything."

There was a totally better version of this chapter, but my stupid computer lost half of it.

**

* * *

But yes, I got a lot of PMs and reviews asking for this story. It made me very excited that you guys really couldn't wait for it!**

**Well, please send those lovely 'I-make-Allyn-smile' reviews. **


	3. I Can Handle It

**Thanks for the awesome reviews I got! Let's keep it up, shall we? I need them to make me feel better. Yes, alas, dear readers, Allyn is sick again. **

**Words of advice: Do NOT run in the rain in the middle of January wearing shorts. It may seem like a good idea at the time, however you will regret it later.**

**But, enough about my illness.**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

**

* * *

**"Just breathe, Em. You can do this. You can totally do this," she said to herself. 

"Troy, that was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," Emily heard Daylie's shrill voice say in the living room.

Emily peered around the corner, careful not to give away the fact that she was watching.

"I doubt that," he said and put his arm around her.

"I love you, Troy," she looked at him.

Troy quickly looked away and became suddenly nervous looking.

'That's a good sign…right?' Emily thought to herself.

"Um, you know what Daylie, I think maybe we're moving a bit…too fast."

"Too fast? Does this have something to do with Emily?"

"Well, yeah, kinda. Look, I like you and all, Daylie. Don't get me wrong. But, my sister is really important to me."

"So, you're breaking up with me for your sister?" she looked at him with that idiotic look on her face.

"Well…" Troy was about to crack.

Emily was practically jumping up and down with excitement. Her job wasn't going to be so difficult after all.

Her happiness was short-lived, though. Daylie took on her pathetic puppy dog pout.

"No. No, I don't want to break up with you. I just want to…take things slower."

Emily stomped her foot angrily, which caused a louder noise than she anticipated. She ducked back behind the corner so Troy wouldn't see her when he turned around.

"Troy, baby, would you look at me?"

"What?" he turned and looked back at her.

"You want to take things slower?" she said, trying to figure out what exactly he had told her.

"Just a little bit, Day, so Em doesn't hate me," he replied.

"Okay," she nodded and gave him a slow, tender kiss on the lips.

Emily thought she might vomit then and there.

"Daylie, not while my sister's home," Troy pushed her away.

"Whatever, Troy," she sat beside him again.

"You want something to drink or something?" he sighed.

"Yes, please. Lemonade; hold the lemons."

"Umm, okay," Troy stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Emily saw her opportunity and walked into the living room casually. She took a seat beside Daylie and turned to face her.

"What do you want, Emily?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you were stupid?"

"Yes, and it's not funny," Daylie glared at her.

"Truth's never funny anymore," Emily shook her head sadly.

"What are you saying?" she scoffed.

"I'm saying: You. Are. Stupid."

"How do you know?!"

"What's 6 + 3?"

"10," Daylie responded with pure confidence.

Emily smacked her forehead. She seemed to do that a lot when she was around Daylie. She also felt like Albert Einstein, but that was a different story.

"What? Oh, goodness, how stupid of me. It's 11," she amended.

"No, it's not," Emily peeked through her fingers.

"12?"

"Nope."

"14?"

"Why did you skip from 12 to 14?" Emily looked at her.

"Because 14 comes after 12."

Emily paused before she gave her answer; "I've met bread smarter than you."

"Oh yeah? Well…shut up!"

"Nice comeback," Emily smirked.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Troy came back into the living room.

"Oh, just proving my point."

"What point?" Troy looked at her suspiciously.

"That you are about twenty times smarter than Daylie and that you deserve someone better…someone like Gabriella."

"God, Em, don't start this again," he whined.

"Troy, I'm not going to sit here and watch you be with someone as stupid as this…girl!"

"She's a perfectly nice girl and I think you owe her an apology," Troy said sternly.

"Okay," she turned to Daylie, "I'm sorry that rocks are smarter than you."

"EMILY KATHERINE BOLTON!"

"Well, I think maybe I should go now," Daylie stood up.

"Spell maybe," Emily looked at her.

"M-A-Y-B-E-E," Daylie stuck her tongue out.

"Emily!" Troy yelled again.

"Goodbye, Troy," Daylie deliberately kissed him deeply in front of Emily.

"Gag me," Emily commented.

"Gladly," Daylie gave that 'mean girls' smile.

"Daylie," Troy sighed, "Just go."

Daylie slowly walked out the door and to her car.

"Emily," Troy started.

"You should be with Gabriella and you know it, Troy." With that, Emily turned and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Emster, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Ah, the famous 'I'm telling you it's okay but it's really not' sigh," Chad looked at her.

"I'm fine, okay?"

"So, who's got you angry?"

"No one!"

"Emster, what's wrong? You usually talk to me…"

"Maybe I don't feel like talking," she snapped.

Chad's eyes filled with hurt, but he continued on. "Okay, now I know something's wrong. It's not Alex or anything is it?"

"No," she looked away.

"Oh, I know," Chad leaned towards her, "It's Daylie, isn't it?"

"…Maybe."

"Maybe you should just give up on that two day deadline if it's going to get you this stressed out."

"I'm not stressed out!"

"Don't lie," he looked at her.

"I just don't want him to stay with her, Chad."

Chad moved to sit beside her and allowed her to lay her head against his chest. "Don't stress."

"I'm not stressing! I'm just…worrying."

Chad laughed gently, "Same thing, baby."

She sighed deeply and buried her head in his chest.

"It'll all work out sooner or later. I know it will," he said quietly.

"I wish I had your confidence," she looked up at him.

* * *

Emily lay in her bed, tossing and turning. It wasn't only the Troy/Gabriella/Daylie love triangle that kept her awake either. There was another secret Emily Bolton was hiding from everyone. 

She gave up on sleep and sat up in her bed. Her migraines were getting to her tonight as well. She almost went to her desk and took some of her medicine, but decided against it.

She could handle her symptoms. At least, for right now.

**

* * *

Teehee. **

**I hope you liked chapter two! I'm sitting here, in bed, still sick. Poor me! Haha. **

**I won't be going to school tomorrow, so lots of writing!**

**Please review. Because, if you don't, I might just be bed-ridden forever.**

**Don't put that on your conscience. **


	4. Don't Tell Me That it's Over

**You guys, did I start like a revolution or something? **

**Everyone seems to be crazy about Emily! I'm so shocked with the success rate. Ooh, that sounded smart. Haha. Anyways, I'm sorry for my reviewers that are sick! I hope you guys get better soon!**

**Until then, let's get on with chapter three, shall we?**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Troy sat in his room, thinking. He did that lately. Just cooped himself up in his room and thought.

He thought about Daylie and Gabriella mostly. He didn't know if he still loved Gabriella, but he knew one thing for sure: Him and Daylie didn't fit.

However, you try breaking up with someone that has an irresistible puppy dog pout! It's not easy.

"Troy? Troy? TROY!" Emily's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Troy mumbled.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she sat down next to him.

"Oh, it's okay. You just want me and Gabriella to be together again."

"Got that right."

Troy sighed and collapsed backwards on his bed.

"Look, it's just that I know you and Gabs are right for each other. You guys just…fit."

"Then why did she break up with me?"

"She was insecure, like I was," she looked at him.

"Emily Bolton? Insecure?"

"Amazing, I know. But, teenage girls tend to get insecure about love," she said quietly.

There she was again, lying in bed, struggling with herself. Her and her stupid brain.

She had a total of one day left, and Troy and Daylie were still a couple. The only thing good about tomorrow was that it was the last day of school. Finally.

She had no idea how she was supposed to pull this off before school let out for summer. That stupid puppy dog pout.

Her cell phone began buzzing beside her and she picked it up to see a text message from Chad:

**You still awake?**

**From: Chadinater**

_Yeah, what are you still doing up?_

**Can't sleep…**

_What's wrong?_

**Nothing…**

_There's always something wrong when you can't sleep._

**It's nothing you need to worry about…**

_Too late. I'm worrying, now spill. _

**It's just Daniel…**

Daniel was Chad's new step-dad. Emily wondered what could be up with him.

_What's happened?_

**Nothing, crap I gotta go. He's gonna catch me with my phone. I love you. Bye...**

Emily read the message and put her phone down. She wondered what could be happening.

She gave herself some peace of mind by telling herself she would ask him in the morning. Emily turned over in the bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"Morning, Chad," she walked up behind him.

"Oh, hey, Emster," he replied groggily, still facing his locker.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired," he turned around.

"Chad, what's that?" she pointed to a bruise on his wrist.

"Hit the basketball goal shooting hoops last night."

"Klutz," she grinned.

"Very funny," he made a face at her and walked her to class.

* * *

Troy looked across the cafeteria and gazed at Emily and Chad talking happily and joking around with each other. Him and Daylie didn't have that. Emily was right; He belonged with Gabriella.

His gaze now fell upon Gabriella. She looked beautiful today. 'She looks beautiful every day,' his thoughts told him. He was about to call over to her, until a certain blonde interrupted him.

"Hey, Troy," Daylie sat next to him.

"Daylie we need to talk," Troy said in one breath.

"Okay, talk," she looked at him.

"Ithinkweshouldbreakup."

"Excuse me?"

"I think we should break up," he sighed.

"B-but why, Troy?" her eyes threatened tears.

Troy almost took it back, but then Gabriella's face popped into his mind, and he knew he had to do this. "I still love Gabriella," he said softly.

She simply sighed, "I should have known. Beauty doesn't compare to brains."

"Gabriella is brains AND beauty," he looked at her.

"Oh, so because she's smart, that makes her better than me?"

"It makes me more compatible with her!"

"Oh, so now you're saying we aren't compatible?!"

"Yeah, kinda!"

"Well, if you're going to treat me that way, Troy, I have one thing to say to you: We're through," she stood up and walked to another table.

"I BROKE UP WITH YOU ALREADY!" Troy yelled at her retreating figure, but turned back around and put his head in his hands.

* * *

"Hey, Natalie," Emily sat in front of her friend.

"Hey," she was digging through her purse.

"What are you looking for?"

"A stupid pen. I told Ryan I'd write him a note today," Natalie continued to dig through her purse.

Emily laughed gently, "Here." She handed Natalie a pen.

"Thanks," she took it and dug out a sheet of paper, "Have you talked to Chad today?"

"Yeah, for a little while. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. He seems a little…out of it."

"He was up late last night," Emily suggested.

"It's not a tired thing. It's more of a distant thing."

"He did mention something about his step-dad," Emily thought aloud.

"You don't think it's anything serious do you?" Natalie looked up from her note.

"I doubt it. They probably just got into a fight or something…"

"Yeah. He'd tell us if it was serious," Natalie concluded and went back to scribbling on the paper.

* * *

Troy looked for Gabriella after school. Now that he was broken up with Daylie, he hoped she would take him back.

He walked quietly out to the music room, knowing that she was most likely in there.

He heard voices inside, and opened the door slowly.

"Gabbi?" he called.

"Troy! What are you doing in here?"

Troy looked in shock at what he saw.

Gabriella was sitting on the piano bench, and someone was sitting beside her, with their arm around her waist.

And that someone was Matt Richter, captain of the soccer team.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN**

**I love cliffhangers. **

**Anyways, I'm going to finish up this chapter, then move onto the next one. **

**Keep sending those reviews! They really do make me feel better!**

**Jordan made a C2 for all the Emily stories. My friend Haleigh is writing one using Emily, I suggest you all go check it out! Just go to sh0rty's profile and click on her C2s (there's only one: Emily Bolton) and hers is titled 'Anything But Pleasure'. **

**So, please review all those stories, and this one!**


	5. Finally

**Teehee. (Wow...here I am again, posting a chapter...it seems so long ago the last time I posted...when it's only been about a month or something. -Jordan)**

**Okay, I won't keep you waiting much longer.**

**Enjoy chapter four!

* * *

**

"I, um, came to talk to you," Troy answered her question. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm teaching him piano," she responded.

"I thought his hands were supposed to be on the _keys_," his gaze fell upon Matt's arm wrapped around her waist.

Matt realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled his arm away. "I should go," he whispered.

Gabriella nodded and Troy watched Matt as he brushed past him without making eye contact.

"What was that about?" he pointed towards the door Matt had just walked out of.

Matt Richter was captain of the soccer team and the next East High heartthrob. He had shaggy, chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. He was toned from working out and his style complimented it. But the thing that made every East High girl simply melt was his pair of piercing gray eyes.

Troy felt a twinge of jealousy begin to course through his veins; only a twinge.

"I told you: I'm teaching him piano," she looked at him.

"I didn't know the keys were on your waist."

"Why do you even care, Troy? It's not like we're together!"

"I'm your friend! Friends can care about each other!"

"Friends, friends, friends. That's all I ever hear from you, Troy."

"Well, you broke up with me! It seems like you only want to be friends!"

"That's a lie!"

"…What?" his voice softened.

"I don't want to be just friends. I hate every minute of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Troy moved close to her and looked her in the eyes. "God, I miss you, Gabbi."

"I miss you," she said softly.

Troy put his arms around her and bored his eyes into hers. Gabriella felt her knees go weak as their faces drew closer and there was almost a sigh of relief as their lips touched.

He pulled away slowly and whispered, "I still love you, Gabbi."

"I never stopped," she looked at him and kissed him softly.

"Take me back?"

"Any day, Bolton," Gabriella grinned.

* * *

"Chad, what's up with you?" she looked at him.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he stared into space again.

"Something's wrong."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I've never seen you like this," she reached for his hand, but he pulled away. Her eyes filled with hurt.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he snapped.

"Chad, talk to me, please," she pleaded. She remained quiet for a while, hoping he would change his mind and answer. However, when he didn't, she sighed. "I'll go home now." She got up and walked slowly towards the door.

"Emster, wait," his footsteps came up behind her.

"What?" she turned around.

"I'm sorry. It's just, Mom and Daniel are fighting, and I guess I'm just…scared."

"Scared?" she caressed his cheek, "Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to see my mom hurt again," he put his hand on hers. Her touch was more comforting than she could ever know.

"Look, don't worry about it. A marriage isn't healthy if it doesn't have a fight every once in a while," she smiled as he squeezed her hand gently.

"I guess you're right."

"Boltons are always right," she smirked.

"You wish," he replied, laughing.

"Glad to see you smiling," she grinned and kissed him softly.

* * *

"Okay, this better be good," Emily tapped her foot impatiently.

"TROY AND DAYLIE ARE OVER!" Natalie shrieked.

Emily's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?!"

Natalie nodded vigorously. "And, I heard that Troy and Gabriella are back together! But…"

Emily ran off before she could finish her sentence.

"…It's not official," she finished quietly.

* * *

Emily ran towards the gym. Troy usually met her up here, and she hoped today would be no different.

"Ow," Chad exclaimed after Emily collided with him.

"Sorry," she winced at him.

"I was just coming to look for you, actually."

"Really? Wh-?" she stopped once Chad moved aside to reveal Troy and Gabriella sitting on the bleachers, holding hands. Emily immediately began to squeal loudly.

"Shh," Chad covered her mouth.

"But they're back together! AGHHHH! I'm so happy right now!" she jumped up and down.

"Baby, calm down," he laughed.

"Um, Chad, what is going on out here?" Troy peeked out of the gym.

Emily squealed and tackled him in a hug.

"Emily, why are you suffocating me?"

"You finally got back together with Gabriella!" she squeaked.

"What? I heard my name," Gabriella stepped out beside Troy.

Emily let go of Troy and tackled Gabriella in a hug.

"Um, Troy, why is your sister suffocating me?"

"She's happy we're finally back together," he smiled.

"She's not the only one," Gabriella smiled back.

They stood smiling at each other for a while, until Gabriella started to wheeze.

"Um, could someone get her off of me?"

Chad laughed slightly and pulled Emily off of her.

"Sorry," Emily muttered.

* * *

12:46

The clock seemed to stare her in the face. Showing how late it was and emphasizing the fact that she was still awake.

12:47 the clock changed.

"God, why did I decide to do this?" she asked herself again. It was getting too much to handle.

She took the pillow beside her and covered her face. Her phone buzzed beside her and she frantically searched under the sheets for it. "Come on, come on," she said until she finally found it.

**1 New Text Message** she read on her phone. She went to her inbox.

**You awake?**

**From: Chadinater**

_Yeah, but this is the second night in a row that you've been awake…_

**Mom and Daniel are fighting again, that's all… **

_Oh, I'm sorry. But really, you should get to sleep._

**You're awake too!**

_I can't sleep _

**Why not?**

_Oh, no reason… _

**What's wrong, baby?**

_Nothing _

**Tell me what's up. Every time I text you in the middle of the night, you're awake.**

_Well maybe it's your text messaging that wakes me up! _

**Don't get mad at me!**

_Whatever, Chad _

**Fine, I'm going to bed. Night**

Emily couldn't help but notice that he didn't put 'I love you' like he normally does.

But, she couldn't tell him; not now, not ever. But she couldn't keep fighting with him about it.

Of course, technically she wasn't fighting with him about 'it' because no one knew what 'it' was.

They wouldn't even begin to guess either.

* * *

**Cliffhangers are an author's friend.**

**And most of you are probably about to rip your hair out trying to figure this one out. Or grabbing your shotguns to come and threaten me, but I promise, I repeat PROMISE, that you will find out in the next chapter.**

**But, you have to review first! I want to maybe be nominated next time the HSM FanFic awards happen. Crazy idea, I know. (Psh, we already know you've won. ;-) -Jordan)**

**Review please!**


	6. You've Been What?

**Back for more lovelies, and it's the BIG chapter. **

**What is Emily hiding?**

**Well, wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

**

Emily woke up at 6 that morning, out of habit. She didn't have to go to school for three months. Yet, here she was, sitting wide-awake in her bed.

All her thoughts began to overwhelm her. All of her little problems were poking her at once, all trying to gain attention.

How in the world was she supposed to keep her sleepless nights and horrible memories bottled up? Especially when it all hit her at once like it had.

Emily thought about sitting up and finding her journal and writing down everything, but she knew better. Troy would find it, and read it, and her secret would be revealed.

She couldn't reveal her secret.

* * *

"Emily? What are you doing here?" a groggy Natalie answered the door.

"Fight with Chad," she said simply and let herself in.

"What?" Natalie asked her as they sat on the couch.

"It's nothing. Just a little fight."

"But it upset you."

"How do you know?" Emily looked at her.

"You're over here at Eight AM on the first day of summer," Natalie gave her a bored and all-knowing look, "Don't tell me you're not upset."

"I know I shouldn't be, but I am!" Emily blurted.

"What happened?"

"Well, he text me in the middle of the night, and I was awake because I couldn't sleep, and he thought something was wrong; so when I wouldn't tell him what was wrong I sort of snapped and he got angry and he didn't put 'I love you' at the end of his message when he left like her normally does," Emily said in one breath.

"…Wow," Natalie looked at her friend, "You have an amazing lung capacity."

"NAT! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Em, do you remember prom?"

"…Yeah," Emily said. It was only last week.

Natalie was watching boys stare at her as she waited for Ryan to come back with her drink. Her dress got her attention, and that's what her mother designed it for. A short, red, halter top dress would tend to attract guys of the wrong type, though.

_She made the dress look classy, though. She wore a red shawl around her shoulders, sparkling silver chandelier earrings, and her hair in soft curls falling past her shoulders. _

_Natalie glanced to her left. Emily was still sitting there, sulking. "Em, he didn't mean it," she told her for the sixth time._

"_He sounded like he meant it," Emily propped her chin in her hands._

"_He was just angry! Now, go over there and let him apologize." _

_Emily stood up and you could practically hear the guys' hearts flutter. She was stunning in her champagne colored satin dress. The slightly darker ribbon around her waist accentuated her hourglass figure, and the delicate pearl necklace she wore glittered. _

"_Em," Natalie said, "You haven't moved, yet."_

"_I can't go over there! He told me that I was annoying and that I needed to go away. Maybe I should just stay away."_

"_Can't any of us get through a singly dance without anyone fighting or crying?"_

"_I think that violates some sort of 'dance code' or something," Gabriella walked up beside them. Her long, light aqua dress was gorgeous on her. _

"_Hello, ladies," Troy walked over to their small huddle. Emily saw Chad was behind him. She quickly looked down._

"_Hey, Troy," Gabriella and Natalie both answered._

_Chad cleared his throat and Troy turned to Emily, "Your boyfriend is paging you." _

"_He told me to go away," Emily replied._

"_EM, JUST COME ON BEFORE I RIP MY HAIR OUT!" Troy hissed at her. _

_Emily sighed and followed Chad away from the group. Once they reached a semi-quiet part, he turned to her, hurt filling his eyes._

_He gently grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, baby," he said quietly. _

"_That hurt, Chad," she looked up at him._

"_I know. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I'm so sorry."_

_She remained silent for a minute, then looked up and smiled at him. _

_Suddenly, a slow song came on. "May I have this dance?" he offered his hand to her._

_She blushed slightly and took his hand. She loved slow dancing with him._

"And everything worked out then, didn't it?" Natalie said.

"Yeah, but this is bigger than you think," Emily replied.

* * *

_Journal,_

That's all Emily could get out. She had sunken so deep; she couldn't put anything into words.

'Whom do I turn to now?' she thought. She couldn't talk to anyone without revealing her secret. And she just couldn't reveal her secret. She couldn't.

"Em?" Troy stuck his head through her door.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to Gabbi's; call me if you need anything," Troy said.

"Will do," Emily did a small salute.

"Don't be a smart ass," Troy replied with a monotone voice.

"I was born one, Troy. You can't deny genetics," she grinned.

Troy simply rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. Moments later, Emily heard a car start and leave.

She collapsed back on her bed and turned on the radio. She closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

She jumped at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Emily sat up and stretched, then ran downstairs to open the door.

And there he was. Like always after they had a fight.

"Hey," he said quietly, "Can I come in?"

She shuffled aside, leaving him just enough room to walk past her and into the Bolton household.

"I'm sorry, baby." And there he said it. Like always after they had a fight.

"It wasn't your fault. You were just concerned," she sighed.

He moved closer to her, but she pulled back.

"Emster, what's wrong?"

"Didn't we already go over this?"

"Apparently not enough," he studied her, "You look exhausted."

"Woke up early this morning. Out of habit, you know," she replied.

"You shouldn't be that tired."

"I'm not _that tired_."

"Emster, you look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion. Come on, you're going to lay down."

"Chad, I'm fine," Emily yawned.

"Off to bed," he put his hand on the small of her back and led her upstairs.

She fell asleep immediately, with Chad lying down beside her. Her hand was on his chest and his arm was around her.

* * *

He heard her groan and felt her stir.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear, "Go back to sleep."

"I'm awake now," she turned to face him. "How long did I sleep?"

"Only about half an hour," he replied.

She groaned again, "Are you serious?"

"Afraid so," he pulled her closer. "You hungry?"

Her stomach growled as soon as he asked. They both laughed gently, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'll go fix you something," he started to get up, but she stopped him.

"I'll go get it," she smiled gently.

"You sure?"

"Of course," she smiled again, "Do you want anything?"

He shook his head and she made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

Chad didn't move from his position on the bed, too lazy to move.

He glanced around her room. Nothing new, or so he thought. As his gaze traveled across her desk, he noticed something different about it.

Chad got up and walked over to it. It was a small ceramic container, one you would use for loose change and whatnot. But why in the world would Emily need this?

He put his hand on the top and took it off slowly.

For a second, he didn't understand. 'What is this? Why is it in here?' he thought.

Suddenly, the realization crashed over him in a shocking wave. He was lost in shock for a moment. "Oh my God," was all he could manage to say.

Chad swiped up the container and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Emily was busy making her a sandwich and didn't see him come in.

He sat at the bar and Emily turned around, a smile plastered across her face. "Chad, what are you doing down here?" she said pleasantly.

Chad didn't speak, but simply placed the ceramic dish in front of her. Her face paled. "What is this?" she lied.

"You know good and well what it is. Now tell me," he said sternly.

"Tell you what?"

"Why," he replied, "haven't you been taking your PTSD medicine?"

* * *

**Voila! **

**You found out. Don't hate me? **

**Please review!**


	7. Reasons Revealed

**Hmm, somewhat negative comments on the last chapter. **

**Hope I'm not losing my touch. Haha, just kidding. **

**Onwards with Chapter 6!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Emily paled even more. "I, um, don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Emily, I'm not stupid," he took the lid off, revealing almost a month's worth of medication. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked innocently.

"Why have you been doing this?!" he stood up angrily.

She winced slightly at his tone. "Chad, it's complicated."

"Well, then explain it to me, because right now, I can't think of a single reason…"

"It hurts, okay?" she interrupted him. Her eyes threatened tears.

"W-what?"

"Every time I take it, all I can think about it Michael or Alex or the fact I'm not strong enough to deal with this on my own."

"Emster, how can you say that? You are the strongest person I know," he moved closer to her.

"Then why am I so dependent on a stupid pill?"

"You aren't."

"Yes, Chad, I am. Whether I like it or not, I'm dependent on this stupid medicine."

"Emily, stop this. You have to give yourself time to heal…"

"It's been almost three years! I think I've had time to heal."

"What they did to you was horrible, and they really hurt you. It's going to take some time."

"It's not just that simple," she looked down, tears threatening to stream down her cheeks at any moment.

"Emily," he sighed, "You have to take it."

She shook her head gently and her welled up tears finally sprang from her eyes.

"Don't do this. It's doing more harm than good," he lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

"And how do you know that?" she sniffed as more tears rolled down her face.

"Look at you. You're exhausted," he bored his concern-filled eyes into her tear-filled ones.

Emily couldn't deny it. She was exhausted. Her nightmares had returned and she wasn't sleeping through the night. She was barely sleeping at all.

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Now where have I heard that one before?" Chad said aggravated.

"Don't be mad…"

"Okay, I'll be happy for you! Congratulations on ruining your life again, Em," he said sarcastically.

"Please, Chad," she whispered as she started a new round of sobs.

"Does Troy know? Or Nat?"

"No," she whispered again.

"They're about to," Chad made his way to the front door.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Emily stared out the window as Chad drove. He was too angry to speak.

As they pulled up to Natalie's dad's house, Emily noticed Troy's car already parked in front.

"Come on," Chad said as he pulled the key from the ignition.

Emily didn't move, but remained staring silently out the window.

"Emster, come on," he opened her door and grabbed her hand to help her out.

She pulled away angrily.

"They deserve to know!" he exclaimed.

"Why? So they can treat me like you are?"

"I'm doing this for your own good! Now, get out of the car!"

Chad saw her wince at his words. She looked up with fear in her eyes. "You sound just like him."

"Who?"

"Alex."

Chad's heart plummeted into his stomach. "Em-"

"Don't bother," she brushed past him and into the house.

* * *

"EM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Troy paced in front her.

"Seriously, Em. This could be dangerous! Look at you! You look horrible!" Natalie shrieked.

"I mean, do you _want_ to stress yourself out so much that you don't eat again? " Troy continued to pace.

"Or completely tune everyone out? Or lose sleep over those nightmares?" Natalie continued, "Or…"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE HAVING YOUR NORMALITY REGULATED BY A PILL?!" Emily snapped.

Natalie didn't answer.

"Do you know what these are?" Emily pointed to the bottle of pill at her side.

"It's your medicine, Em…" Natalie said quietly.

"NO! It's pain. Do you know what I see when I look at these things?"

Natalie shook her head slowly.

"Every time I look at these, I see Michael or Alex. I see how they won. They won, Nat!"

"Em, they didn't…" Troy started.

"Yes, Troy, they did! My life is based on these," she shook the small bottle. "It takes a pill to make me normal."

Chad continued to look down. He couldn't forgive himself for treating Emily that way. She said he was like Alex! "You guys…"

"That's not excuse for stopping altogether!" Natalie's voice has a hurt tone to it. Emily had never yelled like this.

"You don't understand! No one does!" Emily sobbed.

"Well, make us understand, Em. We just want to help you," Natalie reached out to touch her friend on the shoulder.

Emily took a step back. "Then leave me alone."

Tears filled Natalie's eyes.

"Emily," Troy said in a stern tone.

"What?" she spat.

"Will you get a clue? You're hurting yourself and the people around you!" he yelled.

"Don't look for me," Emily headed towards the door.

"Emily, where are you going?" Chad looked up.

She turned to face them, "Away." She slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"Emily? EMILY?" Chad called through the Bolton house. They had been looking for a good hour and a half.

He collapsed onto the Bolton's back porch. He couldn't quit replaying what she last said to him in his mind.

"_You sound just like him."_

"_Who?"_

"_Alex." _

Even as he thought of the word, his heart sank again.

"Hey," Troy's voice said behind him.

When he didn't respond, Troy came and sat beside him. "She's going to be fine."

"I wish I could believe that," he shook his head.

"I'm guessing this is something bigger than her just running away?"

Chad remained silent for a moment, then sighed sadly. "She told me…I was acting like Alex." He squinted his eyes shut. This was his fault, he just knew it.

"Chad, it's the PTSD talking…"

"Oh really? Because last time I checked she had that three years ago!"

"The therapist said Em's a different case."

"It doesn't change the fact she called me abusive."

"Chad…"

"I'm surprised you aren't more concerned, Troy. Considering it's your fault."

"WHAT?! How is this my fault?"

"You yelled at her in the first place!"

"And who was the one she said reminded her of Alex?!"

Chad lost it. He grabbed Troy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Shut up," he said menacingly.

"Dude, maybe Emily was right," Troy pushed Chad off of him.

Chad's eyes widened in realization of what he was doing. He needed Emily more than ever, now. "Sorry, man," he quickly let go.

"What is your problem?"

"I, um, just need some fresh air," Chad quickly left.

* * *

He walked quietly and cautiously into the school. 'Thank God they never lock the gym doors,' he thought.

"Who's there?" a girl voice called out.

"Chad Dan-," he turned to the bleachers to see a startled Emily.

Emily immediately started walking down the bleachers. She was trying to get away from him.

"Emily, wait!" he grabbed her arm gently.

"Let go of me!" she yanked away.

Chad looked into her eyes. They were filled to the brim with fear. "Emster," he said softly.

"Go away!"

She was gone. So paranoid, she didn't know who her true friends were.

"Emster, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

"Chad, I'm scared," Emily blinked back fresh tears.

"Of what?"

"Michael."

"Baby, Michael's in jail. Forever."

"He's going to get out. I know he is," Emily ranted.

"Emster, just come home and take your medicine and you'll feel better."

"No. No, I'm not going home," she seemed distant.

"Em, you're scaring me."

"I can't go home! He knows where I live!"

"He's not going to hurt you, I promise," Chad pulled her into a hug.

"Don't touch me! You'll hurt me!" she struggled against him.

"Emster, I would never hurt you," he said in a soothing voice.

She finally relaxed into his hug and sobbed into his chest. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, baby. Nothing at all," he held her tight.

"I wanna go home," she sniffed.

Chad smiled slightly. "Let's go home then."

The two set off for the Bolton household. Both hoping things wouldn't go any worse.

* * *

**Sorry for the longer wait for the update. I got grounded. Blech.**

**Please review!**


	8. When Fights Occur

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Let's keep them up shall we?**

**I think I should take a short time to tell you guys how much I love my reviewers. I really feel honored to have such supporting people reading my story. **

**It's really a good feeling when you see all those review alerts in the inbox. **

**Ok, now that that is done, I'm sure you guys wanna get along with Chapter 7. **

**Oh, and by the way, I suggest all you guys go out and buy the Jordan Pruitt CD. It's awesome!**

**Ok, chapter now.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Emily swallowed the pill and drank the rest of her water slowly. She was still a bit shaken up, and Chad felt partly responsible.

He took the now empty glass from her and took it into the kitchen. The house was very quiet and almost scary.

"Emily, we should talk…"

"Go get some rest, Em," Troy cut him off.

She nodded and walked up to her room, without making a noise. Her bedroom door quietly clicked shut, leaving the two boys in the living room.

"Troy, what was that about?"

"She needs to rest. You saw how shaken up she was! Do you really want to get her even more upset?"

"But I want to talk to her about what she said!"

"It can wait," Troy replied sternly.

* * *

"Natalie?" Ryan looked at her. "What's wrong? Why…why are you crying?"

"It's Emily," she sobbed.

"Oh God, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's fine."

"Here, come inside," he pulled her into the Evans household.

"I just…I never heard her talk that way. She sounded so angry," Natalie ranted.

"Natalie, what are you talking about?" he lifted her chin.

"She stopped taking her medicine, Ryan. She stopped taking it, and she got so bad. Why didn't I see this? How did I not see this, Ryan?" she sobbed harder.

"Shh," he held her. "Don't blame yourself."

"You didn't hear the way she yelled. Like we didn't understand a thing she was going through. Gah, how could I be so stupid?"

"Shh," he stroked her hair, "You aren't stupid, Nat."

Natalie cried into his chest for a long time, and he stood there comforting her.

"Let's take you home," he finally said.

"No, Dad's got a date. I don't want to be at home."

They sat down on the couch together and watched TV until Natalie fell asleep with her head on Ryan's shoulder. He gently got up, careful not to wake her, and covered her with a blanket.

* * *

"Emily?" Ryan's voice said at her door.

"Oh, hey, Ryan. I didn't hear you come in," she looked up.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The fact that Natalie came to my house sobbing."

"She did?" Emily's heart sank. 'Please not because of me.'

"Yeah, and all because of you yelling at her this afternoon. Want to tell me about that?"

Emily's eyes closed as she sighed sadly. "I didn't mean to make her upset…"

"Yeah, well, she is," Ryan cut her off.

"Ryan, I'm sorry, okay? There's nothing more I can say than that."

"Tell her, not me!"

"Maybe if she came to me with her problems…"

"You'd yell at her some more? Don't give me that crap, Em."

"Ryan, she's my best friend. I'd like to be in on her life a bit more. But no, she spends all her time with you!"

"Oh shut up, Em. You know that's not true!" he replied.

"Yes, it is!"

"Maybe because you're too busy freaking out and not taking your medicine when you know you're supposed to!"

"Don't even start with that, Ryan," she said quietly.

"Well it's the whole reason this mess started, isn't it? Just admit it, Em. You started this drama!"

"I didn't start anything!" she stood up.

"Don't lie, Emily. It's not a good habit. Oh wait, I forgot, you've been lying for over a month now…"

"SHUT UP!" her eyes filled with tears.

"What's going on up here?" Troy peeked into the room.

"I'm just telling Emily how she started this huge fiasco," Ryan still looked at Emily with a glare.

"Ryan, don't do this," Troy walked into the room.

"No, let him," Emily replied.

"Don't you ever think of someone other than yourself? Didn't you think this would affect someone like your best friend? Or your boyfriend who's sitting downstairs sulking? Or your brother who's worried to death about you?"

"I did this for more than just myself," Emily glared at him.

"Oh, but I wouldn't understand, right? No one understands you," Ryan rolled his eyes, "And you know what? I think you're right. Because I can't understand how someone does something to hurt everyone around them, including themselves, and doesn't seem to care one bit…"

"RYAN! STOP IT!" Troy yelled.

"No, let him finish, Troy," Emily's tears were one blink away from giving in.

"How can you be so self-centered, Em? I thought you were a good person. I thought you were getting help. I thought you realized that Natalie is so dependent on you…"

"Oh, because I haven't known her for long, right? Since we were four, yeah, no time at all."

"Then why didn't you realize that you'd…?"

"Hurt her? I knew I'd hurt her if she found out. Which is why I didn't _plan_ on anyone finding out. And if you'd let me talk instead of insulting me, maybe you would be able to see my real reasoning behind this," she glared, tears streaming down her face.

"Well, do explain. What's your reasoning? Was it too much of a nuisance taking a pill everyday? Did it not fit into your social calendar?"

Emily scoffed and rolled her eyes, causing more tears to fall. "You wish, Ryan. Just because I'm popular at school, and you're not, does not give you the right to belittle me."

"YOU'RE ONLY POPULAR BECAUSE OF YOUR BROTHER!"

"Ryan, I think it's time to go," Troy grabbed his friend's arm gently.

"I think so, too. Staying in this house too long might make me conceited," Ryan turned and left.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ALREADY ARE!" Emily screamed to his retreating figure.

* * *

Emily slept the rest of the day, and finally through the night. She didn't even wake up until almost 3 the next afternoon.

"Chad's here to see you," Troy popped his head in her door as soon as she woke up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she scratched her head groggily.

"Because you needed to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and started to get out of bed.

"Don't bother," Chad walked in and sat on the bed beside her.

"What happened?" Emily looked at Chad's busted lip.

"Oh, um, I tripped last night. On the steps. I'm such a klutz."

"I'm sorry, baby," she put her hand on his.

"I'm fine, but I wanted to talk to you," he looked at her.

"About yesterday? The Alex thing?"

"Yeah. Look, Em, I didn't mean to…"

"I know. I was just angry. I didn't even mean it."

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Like Alex?"

"HECK NO!"

"Oh thank God," he gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry I got you so worked up."

"I just don't want to hurt you, Emster."

"And you're not, so don't worry about it," she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Chad looked across his backyard, too scared to go inside. He was ten minutes late, but only because he lost track of time watching Emily sleep. It was the first time in a few days she had seemed completely calm. Completely back to normal.

He heard his mother scream and he jumped at the sound. Chad turned around and looked into the house through the door. The sight was nothing new to him. He saw it every night, now.

Daniel had been perfect in the beginning. Keywords: in the beginning. After him and Chad's mom married, he quickly dropped the Mr. Nice Guy attitude.

Chad knew he couldn't do anything. He may be strong, but he was nothing compared to a guy fueled on rage. He wanted to go inside, and stop Daniel from beating his helpless mother, but fear prevented him from moving.

Too late. Daniel looked over to see Chad looking through the window, and missing curfew again.

Daniel advanced quickly to the door, tearing it open. "CHAD, GET INSIDE, NOW!"

He had no choice. He had to go inside, or else he'd be just another kid who got killed by their abusive guardian.

* * *

**Okay, I forgot which one of you it was (since I'm not on the Internet right now as I'm writing this) but one of my reviewers knew this was happening all along. I'll go check and I'll think of something special for you!**

**Sorry for the wait again. I've been exhausted, so I don't know if my updates will be regular anymore. **

**But, they won't be too far apart! **

**Please review!**


	9. Love, Hate, and a Journal Entry

**In honor of Valentines' day, I put in some Troyella fluff, because you guys have been asking for it. So sorry for the entirely long time to update! I went into serious writer's block, but I got my ideas now, and updates should be a bit more regular.  
Anyways, enjoy Chapter 8!**

* * *

Emily was resting on the back porch, reading a book and sipping lemonade. It was a nice day, and she was taking full advantage of the outside scenery. 

She felt her phone vibrate and she flipped the page before picking it up.

**I can't come today. Sorry.**

**From: Chadinater**

_Awww, why not? I was looking forward to seeing you!_

**I just can't.**

_Chad, is something wrong?_

**No, I just hurt myself last night. Mom wants me to stay here.**

_Omg…what happened?_

**Nothing, it's no big deal…**

_What happened?_

Just being a klutz again… You've been doing that a lot lately… 

**I know. I'm just a klutz, I guess.**

_Are you kidding? You have more poise than I do!_

**Look, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine.**

Chad, just tell me what happened… 

She didn't get a response. Emily shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

Boy, was she wrong.

* * *

Troy paced the living room that night. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"ONE SECOND!" Emily's voice called from her closed bedroom door.

Moments later, Emily stepped out of her room, simply beaming. "May I present to you Miss Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella stepped shyly out of the room. She looked amazing. Her dark curly hair was pulled into a low ponytail that draped over her shoulder. A few strands of her curls fell into her face. She wore a turquoise sundress with brown heels.

"You look…wow," Troy said wide-eyed.

She blushed, "Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."

They stood smiling at each other until Emily interrupted.

"AHEM. You two are going to be late."

"Oh, right. Shall we?" Troy extended his arm to Gabriella.

"We shall," she grinned as she linked arms with him.

* * *

"I had fun," Gabriella said as she reached her front door.

"Me too. I always have fun with you, Gabbi."

"I'm glad I'm such an excellent source of entertainment," she teased. She flashed him her pearly smile.

"I missed that," Troy said quietly.

"Missed what?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Your smile."

Blood rushed to Gabriella's cheeks. "You're just saying that," she said shyly.

"No, I'm not, Gabbi. I love you. I don't want – no, I _can't_ – lose you again."

"Troy, I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere," she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank God," he whispered and kissed her.

"Gabriella? Is that you?" the lights turned on inside the house in front of them.

"You should go," Troy looked at her.

Gabriella nodded, "Goodnight, Troy."

"Night," he kissed her cheek. "Have good dreams," he said in a child-like voice.

"Oh, I will. Of my wonderful boyfriend," Gabriella grinned.

"Oh? I bet he's charming, handsome, funny, and intelligent."

"Well, three out of four isn't too bad."

"HEY!"

"What? I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about my boyfriend," Gabriella smirked.

"And just who is this lucky boy?"

"Bolton," she said in a deep voice, "Troy Bolton."

They both laughed gently until Ms. Montez opened the front door, ushering Gabriella in.

"Sorry if we woke you, Ms. Montez," Troy apologized.

The woman smiled at him, "Don't worry about it, Troy. I'm just glad you brought her back on time."

Troy chuckled, "I learned my lesson last time."

On Gabriella and Troy's last date, before she broke up with him, they lost track of time and came home almost three hours past Gabriella's curfew.

"Well, goodnight, Troy," Ms. Montez smiled one last time and closed the door quietly.

* * *

"You look pretty happy," Emily smirked as Troy walked into the living room with a large, constant smile on his face.

"Em, it was great! I missed her so much," he sat next to his sister on the couch.

"I'm glad you two are back together."

"I know you are, Em," he chuckled.

"I do say that a lot, don't I?" she grinned.

"Just a little bit."

Emily snickered and went back to flipping through her book. Troy sat in deep thought. It was quiet in the Boltons' living room for a moment, then Troy decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hey, Em?"

"Hmm?" she turned her head towards him, but her eyes remained on the book.

"Don't lose Chad."

"What?" she looked at him with confusion spread across her face.

"You don't realize how much you need someone until you lose them."

"Troy…"

"I don't want either of you to go through that, because frankly, it sucks."

"Don't worry about it, Troy," she smiled and hugged her brother before going upstairs to bed.

* * *

"Nat, don't hate me," she begged.

"I don't hate you!"

"You certainly act like it!"

"Em, you stopped taking your medicine! Isn't that something you could have, oh I don't know, maybe talked to me about?"

"Why? So you could yell at me? Or so you could run off and ignore me again?"

"Emily, what are you talking about?"

"Ryan this and Ryan that. It's all I ever hear from you!"

"Oh, like you aren't talking about Chad all the time," Natalie rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I talk about because you're never listening!"

"I HAVE PROBLEMS OF MY OWN WITHOUT HEARING YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT YOURS!"

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU EVER TALKED TO ME, I COULD HELP YOU WORK OUT YOUR OWN PROBLEMS!"

"Oh, because you would know all about being completely alone, right?"

"What are you talking about? You have Ryan and I thought you had me, but apparently Ryan is the only one you care about."

Natalie's eyes filled with hurt. "That's not fair, Em."

"I balance my time between my family, Chad, and you. I thought you would give me that same courtesy," Emily replied with attitude. She turned on her heel and walked inside her house.

Natalie managed to make to her silent household before breaking down.

* * *

_Journal,_

_Have you ever wondered if when you're born, you automatically sign some kind of contract that your life must suck no matter what? That's how I feel._

_First, Daylie and Troy being together. Sure they broke up and Troy got back together with Gabriella, but that didn't help for the months they did date._

_Then, I made my mistake. Sure, not taking my medicine is pretty stupid, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I mean, I'm working it out now, right?_

_Not to mention the tension that now reigns over Ryan and me. I mean, come on, where does he get the idea that he has the right to insult me that way? Especially when he doesn't even know half the story!_

_And now, I'm in this fight with Natalie. Sure, I may have been a bit harsh, but every word I said was true. She doesn't hang out with me anymore. It's all Ryan this and Ryan that. I try to spend time with her, but NOOOO Ryan wants to talk to her. _

_And what's up with Chad? In the beginning I didn't think too much of it, but lately, I don't know. It's starting to worry me. I mean, he's never hurt himself that often, even when his knee was bad. _

_I don't know what to do anymore. _

_Great, I'm falling apart again. Only this time…_

_I don't know who'll be around to pick up the pieces. _

* * *

**Like I said, sorry for the wait. **

**I've been so tired, and – as previously stated – went on writer's block. **

**But seriously, during school, I find myself zoning out, thinking of cute Chadly moments. Haha. **

**I think I've cleared my mind though, and have rested up enough to get updates regular again. **

**Please review!**


	10. The Sickening Reality

**I told you I'd be updating regularly again.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter. Although, you'll probably hate the ending.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emily paced her front porch nervously. Chad was late…again. The past two days he'd been late, with fresh bruises or cuts.

He hadn't been able to stay more than an hour, just to go straight home again. Anyone in their right mind would see that something was wrong.

Her familiar ring tone played on her cell phone and she looked at the caller ID. _Chadinater_.

"Chad?" she answered anxiously.

"Hey, Emster. Sorry but I can't come over today," his voice sound strained.

"Again? Chad, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing, Emster. I'm fine," he coughed.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine."

"You're scaring me," she finally admitted.

"What? Why?" She could almost hear his wince.

"Every time you come over, you're hurt in some new way. Then you can't stay too long. Now you're calling to say you can't come. That's twice in a week, Chad."

"I'm just being a kl-,"

"Don't say you're being a klutz. That is the most overused phrase by you lately."

He went into a short coughing fit before answering, "I'm going to go take a nap. I'll feel better."

"Chad…"

"I love you, Emster."

Emily closed her eyes and sighed softly. The way he said it, so serious. Like it may be the last time he'd ever get to say it.

"I love you, too," she gave in. She heard the line click dead, but she didn't close her phone.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Troy looked at Emily suspiciously as she gathered her things.

"I'm going to Chad's house," she replied shortly, trying to find her keys.

"Em, I wouldn't…"

"I'm going. Now, I know you're just as concerned as I am, but I'm not being a coward and sitting there while something or someone is hurting him," she snapped.

"Just…be careful, okay?" Troy sighed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Emily found her keys and stuffed them into her purse before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Emily's fist froze before she knocked on the door. She listened to the conversation inside.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Chad's voice screamed.

"You shut up," Daniel's voice replied coolly.

"Chad, just stay out of it," Valerie Danforth – well Rodriguez now – answered. Emily could tell she was sobbing.

"MOM, I'M NOT SITTING HERE AND LETTING HIM HURT YOU AGAIN!"

"AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM HURT YOU AGAIN, EITHER!"

Emily heard the sound of skin hitting skin and another shriek from Valerie. Emily jumped slightly at the sound. It was scary; to Emily it was as if she was listening to Alex beat her up again. Only this time, the guy was three times bigger.

Emily peeked through the window only for a moment, as not to get caught.

"Um, Daniel, isn't it time for you to go to work?" Chad changed the subject.

"Yes, it is," Valerie answered for him. "You should get going."

"Fine," his voice moved closer to the door. Emily saw the doorknob jiggle.

She didn't have anywhere to hide. She was going to get caught! And who knew what Daniel would do…

The door cracked opened and Emily could see Daniel's back and Chad's face. His eyes widened when he saw Emily standing at the door. "Daniel, wait!" he stopped him from turning around.

"What?" Daniel's voice was menacing.

"You forgot your briefcase," Chad said quietly.

Emily took the opportunity to run to the back of the house. She stayed at the backdoor until she heard Daniel drive away.

Footsteps ran to her hiding spot and she saw the door open to reveal Chad. Her heart broke at the sight of him. He had a fresh black eye and cut lip.

"Emster, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you," she caressed his cheek, "and for good reason, apparently."

"You need to go home," he said sternly.

"And you should come with me."

"I'm not leaving my mother alone here."

"Then she can come, too! Chad, I can't leave you here."

"I have to stay here," he said firmly. "Now go home."

"Chad, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about not taking your medicine?"

"Touché," she responded.

"Just go home. And _don't_ tell anyone," he warned.

"But Chad-"

"I mean it, Emster," he closed the door gently.

* * *

Emily sat on the back porch, facing Chad's house. She was just sitting there. Watching or waiting. She wasn't too sure which one she was doing.

"Emily, you should come inside," Jack Bolton called to his daughter.

"I'm fine out here, Daddy," she responded, not taking her eyes off the house.

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't tell you," she looked at him.

"What's happening?" he took the seat next to her.

"I told you, I'm sworn to secrecy," she sighed. Her gaze focused back on the house.

"Did something happen with you and Chad?"

"You could say that," she nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm sure you two will work it out," he smiled and patted Emily's shoulder. "Until then, you should come inside."

"I'll be inside in a minute, Daddy."

He agreed and walked back into the house, leaving Emily to succumb to her own thoughts. Finally she couldn't take the silence anymore, and stood up to walk inside.

"Emster," a voice whispered.

Her hand froze on the doorknob; she turned around slowly, "Chad?"

He came out of the shadow, revealing even more cuts on his face than this afternoon.

"What are you doing here?" she walked over to him.

"I need a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Can I hide out here?"

"Of course you can," she touched his cheek and he winced slightly. She jerked her hand away. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Can we just hurry up and get inside before Daniel sees me?"

"Oh, right," she opened the door for him, but he shook his head.

"Ladies first."

Emily rolled her eyes. He was cut and bruised and hiding from his abusive step-dad, yet he kept his manners. They walked inside and Chad settled himself on the couch, staying very quiet.

Emily watched him carefully. "You should clean up those cuts."

"They're fine."

She sighed. There was no use in arguing with him. "You want a pillow and blanket?"

"If you don't mind," he replied simply.

Emily went to the hall closet and got a spare blanket and pillow, then walked back into the living room. What she saw, when she got there, shocked her.

Chad was still on the couch with tears streaming down his face. Emily had only seen Chad cry once in her whole life. It was when his parents announced their divorce.

She didn't know how to approach the situation. Should we make a big deal and fuss over him? Or should she ignore it?

Emily set the blanket and pillow on the floor and sat quietly next to him. If Chad wanted to talk, he would talk.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he finally choked through his tears.

"Nothing, baby. You don't deserve this at all," she scooted closer to him.

"Then why is it happening to me? Why am I the one suffering?"

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"I hate him."

"Shh, don't think about him," she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

He held onto her and began to cry harder.

* * *

He wiped the tears from his eyes a little while later, "I'm such a coward."

"Chad, how in the world can you say that?" she sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sitting here, crying."

"You've got a lot on your plate. Don't worry about it. I'm here for you," Emily looked at him intensely.

"That's just it, Emily. I'm supposed to be taking care of you; not the other way around!"

"Chad, you can't always be the hero."

"I guess you're right," he sighed.

"Should we call to check on your mom?"

"No, she ran," Chad said simply.

"Ran?"

"She's gone, Emster. She left."

"She just left you here to deal with him on your own?"

"No, she offered to take me with her, but I wasn't leaving you."

"You should have gone with her. You would have been safe."

"But I wouldn't be able to talk to you, or tell you I was okay. You'd be worried sick."

"But you'd be safe."

"I feel safe right her," he tightened his grip on her.

She smiled to herself and buried herself deeper into his chest. They fell asleep in that position. Happier than either had been in a good long while.

* * *

Chad woke up first the next morning. He sat watching Emily sleep soundly for a while, before gently moving her aside and walking into the bathroom.

For a split second he thought Daniel had been a horrible nightmare, but as soon as he saw his reflection in the mirror, the reality crashed over him one, huge, sickening wave.

Chad barely recognized himself. He had a black eye, busted lip, cut across his forehead, and bruises along his cheek.

He stared at his reflection for a while. Soaking in the silence. He jumped when he heard a crash from the Bolton living room.

"Em-?" he stopped dead in his tracks in the living room.

There was Daniel, standing in the doorway, looking angrier than ever. Emily stood up hastily from the floor. Her cheek was red and she her eyes held a look of pure fury.

"You can get out of my house, Mr. Rodriguez," Emily said menacingly.

"And you can tell me where Chad is," he replied.

"Over my dead body."

"Killing isn't my style."

"Oh right, I forgot. You just like to slap them around," Emily rolled her eyes.

Apparently neither of them had noticed Chad step into the living room, but he wasn't about to draw attention to himself. Emily was okay at the moment. He would intervene if she became endangered.

"You should watch that little mouth of yours," he warned.

"I don't have time. I'm too busy making sure you don't kill my boyfriend!" she replied cheekily.

Daniel's fist collided with Emily's face.

"STOP!" Chad ran over to Emily.

"Ah, there you are," Daniel cracked his knuckles.

* * *

**Not much to say. But I do have a new story idea. But, I don't know how I'd handle two stories at once. **

**Please review!**


	11. Hurt

**Wow, great responses to the last chapter.**

**And people are like threatening me to get this chapter up, so let's not keep you waiting, eh?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Chad woke up to an overall soreness. He squinted his eyes shut and groaned from a sharp pain in his side. 

He felt the warmth of a hand on top of his. Chad groaned again as the pain shot through his ribcage.

"Shh," a soothing voice whispered.

"Emster?" he blinked his eyes open.

"Yeah, it's me."

He tried to sit up, but his immense pain prevented him from moving. He screamed in agony.

"Shh, lay down. Just relax, baby," she said gently.

"What happened? Where am I?" he managed once he settled himself again.

"You're in the hospital. Daniel found you at my house. When he punched me, you ran to him and started beating him. He finally got you off, and started kicking you until you were out cold."

Chad looked at her. Her forehead had a bandage on it and she had a small bruise on her cheek. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine. You're the one that's hurt," she traced circles on his palm with her thumb.

"How bad is it?"

"A couple of broken ribs and you've been drifting in and out of consciousness," she maintained her gentle tone.

That's when Chad noticed the tear stains down Emily's face. "How long has it been?"

"Almost a week," her voice faltered for a moment.

He caressed her cheek, despite the throbbing in his ribcage. A tear silently slid down her face as she looked at him.

"Don't worry about me," Chad said quietly.

"Too late," she sniffed and smiled slightly through her tears.

He smiled at her. Oh God, had she missed that smile.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Emster," his thumb stroked her cheek gently.

Emily leaned down and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. He gratefully returned it, happy she was okay and that she was safe.

Another stabbing pain hit crashed into him hard. He grimaced.

"Sorry," Emily looked down.

"It's not your fault. It's Daniel's. I swear, I'm going to kill him when I get…"

Emily put a finger over his lips to quiet him. "No, you won't. He's in jail, Chad. This is all over."

Chad felt like a million pounds had been lifted from his back. His burdens were gone. That nagging feeling wasn't tugging at the back of his mind anymore. He was at peace.

Well, as much peace as you could get with three broken ribs.

He gave a deep sigh of relief and rested his head on Emily's shoulder. His eyelids became heavy.

"Get some rest, baby," Emily's calm tone whispered in his ear.

Chad relaxed against her and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Chad said sadly as he hobbled over to the Boltons' couch. 

Chad's mother had yet to be located, so he was staying with the Boltons until then.

"Chad, I feel horrible," Jack said sympathetically.

"Coach, not your fault you weren't home," Chad shrugged.

"Well, who makes last minute trips to the grocery store?"

"Um…everyone."

"Daddy, stop blaming yourself," Emily laughed gently.

Chad settled himself on the couch as Emily made a big fuss over him.

"You sure you don't want anything?"

"Positive, Emster," he smiled weakly.

"You need something to drink? Or eat? Oh who am I kidding you always want something to eat," she rambled.

"Emster," he laughed gently, "I'm fine."

She placed a pillow behind his head and covered him with a small throw blanket. Then, she sat on the edge of the couch. "You're not fine. You just came home from the hospital."

"Please don't remind me," Chad rolled his eyes.

Emily sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," he grabbed her hand.

"Do you count as an 'it'?"

"Don't worry about me, either."

"Aww, do I have to?" she said in a whiny voice.

"Yes."

"Shoot. Wait…since when have I listened to you?"

"Emily, don't make a big fuss over me. I hate it."

"Since when have you hated attention?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since I got it due to the fact that I've been beaten," Chad said quietly.

Emily looked down. She knew this wasn't going to be a smooth week, or month, possibly months. Chad's mom hadn't left a number or even the name of where she was going. They couldn't get in touch with her. Until they heard from Valerie, Chad was stuck in the Bolton house.

Sure, Chad considered it his second home. But he loved his mom, and not knowing if she was okay was killing him.

"I love you," he said.

Emily looked up and saw his eyes filled with sadness.

"And I love you," she kissed his forehead.

* * *

Chad sat on the back porch, watching the sunrise (Yes, you read correct: sun_rise_). 

He hadn't been able to sleep due to the pain in his side and decided he'd shuffle outside.

His eyes gazed at the gorgeous sunrise before him as he sat deep in thought. Sure, he loved staying at the Boltons' and being near Emily all the time, especially after recent events. But, the burden of his mother weighed him down. Deep down he knew she was okay, then a flash of Daniel would overcome him, and the thought buried itself deeper down.

'How could I have been so stupid? Letting her go like that. I should have at least gone with her! But then, Emily would be the one sitting here worrying about me. Although, it's not like she's not doing that now.'

Emily meant well, but she constantly fussed over him. It was cute at first, but for the past day, his thoughts had taken over and he kept quiet. This just made Emily be more persistent with her questions of 'Are you okay?'

He sighed and propped his chin in his hand.

"There you are," a groggy voice called across the porch.

Chad turned around to see Emily in her pajamas leaning against the doorway.

"What are you doing up?" he asked her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went to check on you, but you weren't on the couch."

That seemed all she did nowadays: check on him. He grinned and patted the seat next to his on the swing.

Emily sat down and curled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He gingerly wrapped his arm around her.

"It's beautiful," Emily said breathlessly as she stared at the sunrise.

"Just like you."

"Corny much?" Emily smirked.

"I thought you liked corny!" Chad laughed.

Emily laughed tiredly and snuggled up closer to him. Chad looked down and noticed she was still wearing the promise ring he gave her almost three years ago. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Emster, do you think we'll get married one day?"

"I hope so."

"Really?"

"Chad, do you think if I didn't love you that I'd be doing all this stuff for you?"

"Just because you love me doesn't mean you will want to marry me."

"Well, I do," she looked at him.

He smiled and tightened his grip on her. The two sat and watched the rest of the sunrise together.

"Hey, Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I haven't acted like it, but I really appreciate you looking after me," Chad said quietly.

"I know," she yawned.

"I love you," Chad whispered, only to find Emily asleep. Chad placed his head gently on top of hers and drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

"FOUND THEM!" 

Emily and Chad jumped awake to see Troy standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hi," he said shortly.

"Go ruin someone else's life," Emily grumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Now, is waking you up _really_ ruining your life?"

"Oh who asked you?"

"YOU!"

"STOP WITH THE YELLING!"

"How did I get stuck in the middle of another brother/sister fight?" Chad laughed gently.

"Because I found you two out here asleep. We've been looking for you guys, like, forever!"

"Who is 'we'?" Emily asked.

"Gabriella and I."

"Hello there, sleepy heads," Gabriella laughed as she walked out onto the back porch.

"You were part of this evil scheme as well?" Emily glared.

"Well…maybe," she grinned.

"And I wanted you two to get back together because…?"

"Let's think back to the 'Daylie Days'," Troy said.

"Dangit, Troy. I was trying to _suppress _those memories!"

The group laughed at Emily's remark. Out of the corner of his eye, Chad saw someone coming up to them. He nudged Emily gently.

Emily, still laughing slightly, turned to look at the figure approaching them. She immediately stopped laughing.

It was Natalie.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Emily hissed after she yanked Natalie into the house. 

"How is he?"

"How is he? HOW IS HE? Natalie, his step-dad abused him and we don't know where his mom is and you're asking me how he is?!"

"He's my friend, too, Em!"

"MAYBE IF YOU WERE AROUND YOU WOULD ALREADY KNOW!"

"I AM AROUND!"

"No, you're not. You're always with Ryan. I'm your best friend, dammit!"

"You don't understand…"

"You're right, Nat. I _don't_ understand. So why don't you explain it to me…"

"I CAN'T LOSE HIM."

"What?" Emily looked at her confused.

"I refuse to end up like my mother. I am not going to lose him, Em. That's why I'm spending a lot of time with him. Because I know I won't lose you."

"Who said you wouldn't lose me?"

"Em, don't be this way."

"You think that you can just push our friendship aside and it can stay the same? Well, you've got another thing coming, Nat."

"Em…"

"Don't. Just go, Nat."

Natalie closed her eyes and tears streamed down her face. Then, she quietly left the Bolton house.

Natalie turned onto the sidewalk, making her way to Ryan's house. "Please don't let it be over…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

**Please review!**

**I'd love you forever and ever.**

**Why aren't you reviewing yet? What, do you not want my love? Sheesh. So mean.**

**Just kidding! Just kidding!**


	12. Just Walk Away

**Gosh, sorry guys! I'm telling you guys I'll do better with updates, and then I don't!**

**My bad. Haha**

**Anyways, I HAD to update today because it's CORBIN'S BIRTHDAY! (not anymore..explanation at the end author's note)**

**So, plenty of chadly moments in the chapter because I just know he would love Chadly if he knew about it…**

**HEY! You never know! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Emily stormed up to her room, angry with everyone.

Even though she didn't really have a reason to be angry with everyone, she found one.

Troy looked at her too much. Gabriella had an irritating girlish giggle. Chad kept tensing up in pain every five seconds. And even though Natalie wasn't there, she was annoying the mess out of Emily.

Emily mentally kicked herself. She wasn't angry with Troy or Gabriella or Chad or even Natalie. She was angry with herself.

Why did she act like that to Natalie? She knew she didn't mean a word she said. Emily had just let all the stress get to her and then Natalie showed up and BAM. She snapped.

But, she couldn't go and apologize. Emily hated admitting she was wrong.

"Knock, knock."

Emily looked up and saw Chad standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting."

"How can I rest when you're up here all angry and whatnot," he sat on the bed next to her.

"I'm fine."

"Oh dear, here we go again," he rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Emster, you never just come out and say what's wrong with you. You always avoid it until you crack and then you lash out and get angry, like you did with Natalie. So, don't try and lie to me and tell me you're fine, because frankly, I've known you since you were four. I know how this works."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Fine. Pretend everything is normal. But I tell you what, one day, you're going to lash out on the wrong person at the wrong time, and they're going to lash back."

Emily watched him walk/limp to the door and slowly make his way down the stairs.

"Great, Em. Just great."

* * *

And there she stood. Staring at the door. She hadn't knocked, or rang the doorbell. She was simply standing in front of the front door, staring at it.

Finally she worked up the courage to knock on the door. Her fist almost hit the door when it swung open.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" Ryan looked at her confused.

"I…um…"

"Sharpay's not here. She went shopping."

"I'm not here to see Sharpay. I'm here to see you."

Well, Ryan's face took on an even _more_ confused look. "Me?"

"Ryan, I made a mistake."

"What? Did you kiss Jason again?"

"I TOLD YOU GUYS, I SLIPPED!"

"And he caught you with his lips?"

"SHUT UP!" Emily shrieked, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know just how to push my buttons, Evans."

"Ha, I know," he smirked.

"Look, can I come inside or not?"

He sighed before he responded, "Come on in."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Emster?" Chad sat up once Troy entered the living room.

"Um…yeah. She was heading over to the Evans' house."

"But Sharpay's not there today."

"Hmm, must have gone to see Ryan," he shrugged and walked up to his room.

"Ryan? Why would she go to see Ryan?" Chad whispered to himself. He got up with some difficulty and walked to the door.

He knew one thing. This so would not end well.

* * *

"So what did Miss Emily do this time?" Ryan placed a cup of soda in front of her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Natalie and I got into it again."

"Yes, I know this."

"Of course you know this," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you want my help, I suggest you drop the attitude."

"It wasn't 'attitude' per say. I was stating a fact."

"Miss Bolton, that mouth is going to get you into more trouble than you can handle one day."

"Ah, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Until then, let's work on my problem."

"And that, my dear friend, is why you have your problem in the first place."

"…What?" Emily gave him the same look of confusion that he had when he first answered the door.

"You only want to work on 'your problems'. Face it, Em, you are self-centered."

"I AM NOT!" she stood up.

"Yes. Yes, you are," he said simply.

"I can't believe this! She thinks I'm self-centered? I am so not self-centered!" Emily paced the small path between the coffee table and the couch.

"Emily, stop."

"I WILL NOT STOP! I am not self-centered."

Ryan stood in her path, but she was looking down and collided into him. He grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Emster?" Chad's weak voice said.

It was then that Emily noticed how extremely close Ryan and her had been. Ryan's eyes widened, and he quickly let go of Emily.

She turned around to face Chad, and she understood why Ryan's eyes had widened.

Chad's eyes were filled with pure rage. "Ryan, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he said slowly.

"Chad," Emily started.

"Oh, you'll get your chance. Don't worry. Right now I'm focused on Ryan."

"Chad, it's not what it looks like. I tripped…"

"I'm sure."

"CHAD! Do you seriously think that we'd be doing this? I love Natalie and Emily loves you," Ryan raised his voice.

"And yet, here you two are. Alone."

"I needed his help!" Emily shrieked.

"Since when have you needed help with anything?"

"Since I lost my best friend!" Emily shrieked and stormed out of the house.

* * *

"Natalie," Emily sobbed, "Natalie, please pick up."

"Hello?" Natalie's voice clicked onto the line.

"Natalie! Natalie, I can't believe it…"

"Emily? Is that you? Why are you crying?"

"Chad broke up with me."

"…Is he still staying there?"

"Yeah."

"Give me five minutes and I'll be over there to kick. His. Ass."

* * *

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Natalie burst through the door.

"Excuse me?" Chad replied cheekily from the couch.

"Breaking up with Emily! What in God's name were you thinking?"

Chad scoffed, "Apparently she didn't tell you, or you wouldn't be here."

"Tell me what?"

Emily peeked down from the upstairs landing.

"Well I went over to your boyfriend's house to find him and Emily all snuggled up and close to each other."

"…What?" Natalie said in shock.

"Yeah, so don't get mad at me. I think the person you want to be mad at is sitting right there on that landing."

"Natalie, it wasn't what it looked like," Emily walked over to her friend.

"DON'T," she held up a hand to stop her from going any further, "talk to me."

"Natalie, please!"

"I hoped I wouldn't lose him. But I never in my wildest dreams thought my best friend would steal him from me."

"NATALIE! I DIDN'T CHEAT ON CHAD WITH RYAN! OR WITH ANYONE!"

"Certainly not what it looked like," Chad glared.

"You know what your problem is, Chad? You don't trust anyone anymore."

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her.

"News flash: I'M NOT DANIEL. I'M NOT LYING TO YOU. I'M NOT OUT TO HURT YOU, CHAD. There are still good people in the world."

"Whatever. I SAW you two with my own eyes."

"What you saw was him catching me after I tripped over his feet!"

"It's amazing to me, Em, how you always manage to trip and fall into other guys arms," Natalie replied with attitude.

"Excuse me?"

"The Jason incident."

"OH MY GOD. I TOLD YOU GUYS THAT I FELL AND HE CAUGHT ME! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Look, Emily, if you just go tired of Chad, then tell him. DON'T USE MY BOYFRIEND!"

"I DIDN'T USE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Tears were streaming down Emily's face now.

"Then do tell us what was happening," Chad looked at her with pure rage.

"I TOL- You know what? I'm not doing this anymore. Don't believe me. I don't care. Ryan and I know the truth," she let more tears fall down her face before running up the stairs two at a time and slamming her door shut.

She sobbed into her pillow for a while before finally calming herself down.

Emily looked over at her phone. She didn't have anyone to call. Troy was off practicing and Gabriella left for some Science Camp. Slowly she picked up the phone and began to dial a number.

Her mother.

* * *

**Okay, I totally lied. I said I was going to update yesterday but I fell asleep before I finished the chapter. So here I am, finishing it up a day late.**

**I also lied about the Chadly moments. But, the moment arose and I just HAD to do it.**

**Don't hate me!**

**Also, about the "Jason incident", I'll probably write a oneshot on it later and post it to And It All Started In Kindergarten. **

**Please review!**


	13. There Goes My Everything

**Hmm, only five reviews? I mean, that's a lot but I usually have more. Am I losing my touch?**

**Anyways, here's chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"Emily…"

There was no reply. Just the sounds of her pacing from her closet to her suitcase, which sat open on her bed.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Troy pushed her door open.

"You're right, Troy. I shouldn't stay mad at Mom."

"What are you talki- wait, did you just call her 'Mom'?"

"What else would I call my own mother?" Emily said as she stuffed another load of clothes into the suitcase.

"Em…why are you doing this?" Troy asked slowly.

"I'm going to visit Mom for a week. Maybe more."

"No, I mean what are you running away from?"

"Nothing, Troy," she replied in a fake perky tone.

"Look, just tell me what happened. I came home to find Chad comforting Natalie…"

"He what?"

Troy didn't respond. Emily's eyes filled with hurt and she stuffed three more days' worth of clothes into the bag.

"Emily, come on. Don't do this."

"He broke up with me, Troy. Just two hours ago, and he's down there comforting _Natalie_."

"Wait…what?"

"He dumped me, Troy. Because he assumed I was cheating on him with _Ryan._ I _tripped _for God's sake. And now he's down there with NATALIE!" Tears streamed down her face again as she packed her pajama pants into the suitcase.

"Emily, I'll go talk to him…"

"It's too late," she shook her head, "I can't stay here."

"Just…don't move up there, okay? You'll break Dad's heart."

"I just need a break. I don't think I'd be able to stand it forever."

Troy nodded. "When do you leave?"

"I fly out tomorrow morning."

* * *

That night, you so did not want to be at the Bolton household. Tension was so thick you didn't even need a knife to cut it. A plastic spoon could do it.

Jack thought his daughter wanted to leave him for her mother (he still didn't know about the Chad/Emily breakup), Chad was angry and still unaware of his ex-girlfriend's departure the next morning, Troy was upset with Chad, Emily and missed Gabriella, and Emily was depressed because of her breakup.

The living room was silent, except for the noises of Troy flipping through the channels and Jack flipping the pages in his newspaper.

Emily silently wrote in her journal and Chad had his iPod headphones in his ears, but he kept stealing glances at Emily.

_Journal,_

_I can't believe him! I thought he trusted me! I mean, come on. Ryan? Sure, we're friends and he did have that crush on me two years ago, but he has Natalie now! Well…he did. He called me a few hours ago and told me Natalie dumped him, too. _

_Poor guy. He sounded so upset! STUPID CHAD! You know part of me wants to hate him and the other part is still completely and totally in love with him. _

_And he keeps glancing at me. What the heck is that supposed to mean? And at first, they look like angry glances, but I swear I see a glimmer of sadness. Maybe even a slight longing. _

_Oh who am I kidding? He dumped me! _

_I can't believe it. We've stuck together through all of Taylor's schemes to break us up, and we break up because Ryan kept me from falling flat on my face. _

_Stupid poise……_

_OMG! NATALIE'S HERE!_

_AND SHE'S…OMG! SHE'S SITTING NEXT TO CHAD! _

_OMG, NO. SHE JUST DIDN'T! SHE JUST…_

Emily snapped the journal shut in rage as she saw the horrible scene play before her.

Natalie had kissed Chad's cheek. Emily felt a tear streak down her face as she stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Troy heard her door slam shut and turned to face Chad with the same look of rage that Emily had had just minutes before.

"Natalie, get out," Troy said angrily.

"And what if I refuse?" she folded her arms stubbornly.

"Then I'll kick you out," he said in the same tone.

"She's my guest," Chad responded.

"And you're _our_ guest. And _both of you_ just hurt my sister. NOW, OUT!"

"Emily started it!" Chad stood up, and then he grimaced in pain.

"NO SHE DIDN'T! SHE TRIPPED! If you had stopped to think about that for five seconds, then maybe you both would be happy right now."

"I am happy!" Chad and Natalie said in unison.

"Oh, don't give me that crap. You two are miserable."

"And how do you know that?"

"Misery loves company," Troy said shortly and walked into the kitchen.

"Well," Jack Bolton folded up his newspaper, "I don't even wanna know." He put the newspaper under his arm and walked to his study.

* * *

Later that night, Emily walked slowly down the stairs, tear stains down her face.

"Emster?" Chad looked up at her as she walked towards him.

"Here," she extended her closed hand.

He held out his hand and felt something fall into it. He looked into his open palm. There was the promise ring he gave her. Chad felt his heart break into, looking at her.

"Em…"

Emily closed her eyes and shook her head gently. Fresh tears began to fall from her face as she did. She turned around and ran upstairs before she started full-on sobbing.

He stood up and ran after her. "Emster, wait."

"Oh, don't try to act like you care all of a sudden."

"I've always cared…"

"Oh, so that's why you broke up with me?"

"I…"

"Don't," she said simply. "I'm leaving in the morning."

"Leaving? For where?"

"Montana."

"To stay with your mom? Emster, you hate her!"

"Well you hate me. So I have to get out of here."

"I never said I hated you!"

"WELL YOU CERTAINLY SAID YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!"

"I never said that either!"

"So you broke up with me to show how much you love me? Good job, Chad. That made lots of sense!"

"Emster…"

"Don't call me that, either."

"Why?"

"It's this thing called heartbreak," she said and closed the door in his face.

Chad began to think he'd made a big mistake.

* * *

"Natalie?"

"Chad? Why are you calling me so late?" Natalie's groggy voice answered.

"I'm an idiot."

"Um…okay?"

"For ending things with Emily!"

"Why? She cheated on you with Ryan! We were both hurt in this, Chad."

"But, what if Emily was telling the truth? I mean, now that I think about it, it seems plausible."

"Don't give into her lies!" Natalie shrieked.

"Nat, she gave me the promise ring back," Chad's voice turned somber.

"…Oh."

"And she's leaving tomorrow for her _mother's_."

"My God, what did you do to her?!"

"I BROKE UP WITH HER, RETARD."

"Hey, don't yell at me!"

"Sorry," he sighed, "I just…I can't believe I did that."

"Maybe it's best she goes."

"What?" Chad asked, confused.

"Once she's gone for a while, she'll start to realize how much she misses you and she won't be so mad when she comes back!"

"…That just might work," a dawn of realization hit him. "Nat, you're brilliant!"

"I know," Natalie smirked and hung up the phone.

* * *

Chad was jerked awake by the sound of a suitcase thudding against the stairs.

"Sorry," Emily grumbled to him as she stumbled through the dark to the front door.

"Need any help?" he stood up from the couch.

"No, I'm fine," she turned her face away from him.

"Here," he grabbed one of the bags and carried it to her car.

"Thanks."

She handed him the other bag and he put it in the trunk, too. Chad closed the trunk and studied her face.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah."

"You've got circles under your eyes."

"It's what happens when you cry yourself to sleep," she brushed past him and back into the house.

"Emster…"

"I said don't call me that."

"I've called you that since you were seven! I can't exactly stop now."

"Well, maybe going a week without calling me that will help."

"Emily, please don't leave."

"I need to see my mom," Emily randomly dug through her purse.

"You hate your mother."

"I'm late," she changed the subject and walked out the door.

Chad followed her out the door and to her car.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Stop acting like you care," she cranked the car.

"I mean it, Em."

"Goodbye, Chad."

"Bye," he said quietly.

Emily rolled up the window and backed out of the driveway, towards the airport. Chad sighed sadly as he watched her leave.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Or I might just stop the story. **

**GASP.**


	14. Shock

**Okay, definitely better responses to the last chapter.**

**Unfortunately, you guys are going to hate me for this chapter.**

**But remember, I LOVE YOU GUYS:)**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"So…having fun?"

"Nope," she replied shortly.

"Then come home! He really misses you, Em."

"He should have thought about that before he dumped me, then, shouldn't he?"

"Oh please, no one – not even I – thought you'd run off to Mom's."

"Troy, I'm not coming home early."

"You said yourself that you'd done a lot of thinking!"

"That doesn't mean I've thought about it enough!"

"Fine," he sighed. Chad gave him a pleading look.

"Is Troy Bolton giving up that easily?"

"I'm up against another Bolton; I don't have much of a chance."

Emily laughed gently. Troy glanced to his side and saw Chad practically wrestling him for the phone.

"He wants to talk to you," Troy waved to Chad to stop.

"Who? Dad?"

"No, Chad."

"…He does?"

Troy nodded, then remembered he was on the phone. "Yea-"

Chad snatched the phone out of his hand and put it to his ear. "Hey," he said eagerly.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"…Fine," she replied with a somewhat confused tone to her voice.

"Look, Emster, I just wanted to tell you…"

"Oh, Chad. Laura's calling me down for dinner. I've got to go! Tell Troy and Dad that I love them! Be home soon. Bye!"

Chad heard the line click dead. He felt the overwhelming feeling of disappointment sink into him.

"Sorry, man," Troy clapped him on the back.

"Yeah," he responded distantly, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

"Good morning, boys!" Jack Bolton greeted the teenage boys in the kitchen happily as he slid into his usual seat at the kitchen table.

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" Troy replied grumpily.

"Emily's coming home today!"

"…You don't do this when I leave, do you?"

"Nope."

The boys laughed and continued to finish their breakfast. Chad tried to hide his excitement. He tried his best to act normal, but he couldn't help but smile as he thought of seeing her again, for the first time in almost two weeks. He missed her, way too much.

His only problem: They weren't a couple anymore.

* * *

"She's late," Jack Bolton was wringing his hands, looking out the front window.

"She's Em," Troy laughed gently.

Jack still maintained his worried look.

"Dad, it's no big deal."

"Don't you feel it?" he looked at his son.

"Feel what?"

"That sinking feeling in your stomach," Chad answered, "Like something bad's happened."

Jack nodded and continued looking out the window.

"You don't think…"

The phone ringing interrupted Troy. That's when Troy felt the same sinking feeling Chad had been talking about.

He tried to stay positive. 'It's just Em calling to say she's on her way.'

But something, he didn't know what, felt wrong.

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone.

Troy studied his father's face as he talked on the phone. The knot twisted itself tighter in the pit of his stomach like a boa constrictor tightening around his abdomen, slowly taking all the breath out of him.

Jack hung up the phone silently. He was on the verge of breaking down.

"Dad?"

"It's Em…"

"She's okay…right?" Chad asked nervously.

"I, um. I don't know."

"What do you mean you 'don't know'?" Troy asked slowly.

"She's been in a car accident," Jack Bolton slowly sank into the couch cushion, apparently in shock.

Troy – and Chad – felt his heart take a nose drive straight into his stomach. "Dad, we have to go to the hospital!"

"Yeah. Yeah we should…um, go," he said distantly. Almost as if trying to collect his thoughts.

The boys helped him to his feet and they set off for the hospital.

* * *

Chad was breathing heavy in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. He was trying to keep calm. 'I cannot cry. I cannot cry. I cannot cry,' he kept repeating to himself.

The doctor had come in and told them what had happened to her. His words echoed in Chad's mind.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, Mr. Bolton, that your daughter was hit by a drunk driver. Luckily it wasn't head-on, but she was unconscious. She wasn't breathing on her own, either. We are working on her right now, but, sir, after seeing her car, she's lucky to have survived this long."

Chad felt tears sting his eyes. He quickly blinked them back.

He hated himself right now. Emily had left, and the one thing he hadn't said to her was how much he loved her.

"Chad, don't worry. She'll be fine."

"TROY, STOP PRETENDING LIKE EVERYTHING'S OKAY! IT'S NOT OKAY!" Chad was sick of his perky attitude. His sister was practically dying and here he was all happy-go-lucky.

"Chad, she's a fighter. She's going to be okay."

Chad moved closer to him, inches from Troy's face, "Do you think I don't know her? I've only been her boyfriend for almost three years. Not to mention her best guy friend for almost 14 years. I think I know she can fight it, but you heard the doctor. She's lucky to have even survived the crash this long."

"Now I know why you and Emily didn't last. You have no faith in her," Troy growled.

"I DO HAVE FAITH IN HER! I just don't know if she has the motivation anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"She used to tell me I was the only reason she got out of bed some mornings. Before she left, I didn't tell her how much I love her, Troy. And now, she's freaking dying and she doesn't know that I still love her!" Chad felt tears pool in his eyes.

"Chad, she always knew you loved her. She's gonna pull through this. I know she will."

"If she doesn't, I don't know what I'll do with myself," Chad shook his head.

"…Me neither."

* * *

Thirty minutes turned into two hours waiting in the hospital. Finally the doctor that brought them the initial bad news made another appearance in the dreary room.

"Mr. Bolton?"

Jack simply looked up, scared of what would happen if words actually came from his mouth.

"I have good news and bad news."

Jack didn't respond, but simply gave him a blink of the eye that signaled him to move forward.

"Your daughter is stable…"

Jack's face brightened and Chad and Troy cracked smiles.

"…And in a coma."

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's really intense. **

**I think it's a good place to leave off at. Then I shall return with another update. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review (more than five please :) )**


	15. Grown Men Don't Cry

**I found a cheat code to getting my chapters up here. Even though my Word is blocked, I have some documents saved. I just upload one of them, erase the content, and type the chapter in its place. Smart, no? Now, my original A/N.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**MY COMPUTER BROKE! BOTH OF THEM! I have tried and tried and tried to get this stupid thing up! Grr!**

**And even as I sit here and write this A/N, I know I won't have the chapter up anytime soon (which was true).**

**My PC decided to make friends with Spyware and my laptop's modem won't work for some reason. My PC doesn't have word, which is the reason for the beginning part. **

**...I hate technology.**

**Anyways, enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

Chad couldn't hold it anymore. The tears fell from his eyes before he could even think about keeping calm. This wasn't fair.

"W-will she wake up?" Troy asked.

"There's a chance she will, but there's also a chance she won't. It's pretty 50/50 right now," the doctor replied and left after giving Jack a pat on the shoulder.

Jack ran his hands through his hair, trying to pull himself together. Anger took over him and he kicked the waiting room wall, receiving odd or apologetic looks from the strangers in the room.

"Dad, you should go home. Get some rest," Troy suggested. He knew how much this was hurting his father. Emily was his little girl, and lately, the one who picked up the pieces of the broken Bolton family.

"No, I'll stay. You boys go home."

"I'm not leaving," Chad finally spoke up.

"Me neither."

"Boys..." Jack started.

"Don't even try and argue with me," Chad said firmly.

Jack sighed and gave in. He didn't need to be by himself anyway. He drifted into his thoughts, and one thing stuck out above all the rest.

What do you do when the one person that seemed to fix it is the one that's broken?

* * *

"Chad, you go see her," Jack nodded. 

"Are you sure, Coach?"

"Go."

Chad nodded and walked into the dark hospital room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

His heart suddenly traveled up to his throat and he gulped to move it back. Slowly, Chad made his way to her bedside and took in her ghostly appearance.

She had cuts all over her face and her arm was bandaged where -- the doctor told him -- a piece of metal had torn through her. She was hooked up to a ventilator and plenty of other machines.

He slowly sat next to her and took hold of her hand. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to sit in silence and succumb to his thoughts? He couldn't do that. He'd think too much. Over-analyze the situation. Assume the worst case scenario.

He couldn't do that. He had to stay strong. For her.

So, he just started talking.

"Hey, Emster. I know this is so stupid, right? Talking to you. I mean, it's not like..." his heart slowly began to rise again. "Well you know."

And he kept going. He talked about everything that happened while she was gone, not wanting to mention anything that could shred the film of tears already in his eyes.

"Chad? Come on, it's time for you boys to go home," Coach Bolton peeked his head in the doorway.

"I'm not leaving."

"You can't stay here."

"Watch me."

"Chad," Jack said in a pleading tone, "Please just come home."

"I'm not leaving her here by herself. What if she wakes up?"

"I'm staying with her tonight."

"No offense, Coach, but that doesn't make me feel any better."

"Nothing's going to make us feel any better until she's awake," Jack replied.

"Just give me another twenty minutes?"

"Fine," Jack sighed and closed the door.

This time, Chad couldn't think of anything to say. He watched her quietly. Her chest weakly rose and fell. She looked peacful, yet agonized at the same time.

He kissed her hand gently and laid he head on her chest. He was drifted to sleep by the sounds of her weak heartbeat.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry, but she hasn't woken up. The longer she stays here the less chance she has." 

"SHE WILL WAKE UP! YOU JUST HAVE TO GIVE HER A CHANCE!" Chad bellowed.

The doctor closed his eyes calmly, "Please, Mr. Bolton, you all need to be prepared for this."

"I won't do it," Jack said calmly.

"Sir..."

"I WON'T."

"You may not have a choice." The doctor turned on his heel and went to check on his other patients.

"He's not serious, right? We can't take her off the ventilator. She'll...die."

"We just have to wait and see how she does."

"But what if..."

"Just have faith, Chad. She'll pull through. I know she will."

* * *

"Mr. Bolton, we need the bed," the doctor finally stated three days later. "I'll give you a few hours to say your good-byes." 

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" Chad screamed.

Jack held him, "Chad. Chad, listen to me. She's not gone. She'll always be with you."

"I NEVER TOLD HER I LOVED HER! SHE'S GOING TO DIE THINKING THAT I DON'T LOVE HER!"

"Chad, shhh. She knows. I know she does."

"I can't make it without her, Coach." His sobbing eyes locked with Coach Bolton's.

The middle-aged man's pathetic face studied the boy in his arms. He have given up long ago, and Troy had as well. But Chad? Chad hadn't left the hospital except to shower. Jack felt shame run through him. He had given up on his daughter -- everyone had given up on his daughter. Except Chad.

"Listen to me, Chad. Listen. I know you can reach out to her. I know you can wake her up."

"I can't do it," he shook his head as tears streamed down his face.

"You. You. Can. You're the only one that can bring her back."

"Coach, I..."

"Just try. Please?"

Chad bit his bottom lip. "Maybe everyone else should go first."

Gabriella decided to go. She had come home early from her summer camp so she could...well they didn't like to talk about it.

"Hey, Ems," she said as calmly as she could. "I want to believe you'll make it by tonight,but logic is against me. But, you always did like to surprise us."

Gabriella's vision blurred with her tears, but she blinked them back. "I know you weren't too thrilled about me in the beginning, but we really became good friends, didn't we? I mean you helped me through all that stuff with Troy, and not to mention those sleepovers with Natalie..." her voice cracked at the last sentence. She squinted her eyes shut as the tears fell from her face.

"I'll miss you, Ems. We all will. You changed me. You changed all of us. You were a great person, and you would have done great things," she started sobbing harder, "And it's just not fair that you won't get to."

Gabriella sat there and sobbed. It wasn't fair. Not at all. Emily hadn't done anything wrong. Reluctantly, she left the hospital room. Leaving her last visit with Emily.

* * *

"I'm horrible. Horrible, horrible, horrible. Why did I spend more time with Ryan? We were BEST FRIENDS! I should have been hanging out with you. Then you wouldn't have gone to Ryan's, Chad wouldn't have thought you were cheating, you wouldn't have left, and you wouldn't have been in that car crash coming home and you wouldn't be..." Natalie's voice trailed into a sob. 

"I can't believe it. I just...You can't be gone! You just can't! Who's going to pull me through everything? Who's going to pull me through this, Em?" she sobbed on Emily's shoulder.

Natalie watched her best friend in the hospital bed, subconciously hoping there would be some sign of life beyond that given by the life support.

She turned her head when nothing happened. "I'll miss you, more than you could ever imagine. Just...don't forget me, okay?"

She felt more tears rolls down her face and walked out of the room and into Ryan's arms.

He held her tight and fought back his own tears. Natalie felt his hand on her back, rubbing it softly, trying to make everything better. But nothing was going to be better. It was never going to be okay. Never ever again.

* * *

"You were a great friend. A great _person_. Smart, funny, kind and compassionate. And strong. You were so strong, Emily. I just knew you were going to pull out of this. But I guess Michael and Alex and the whole thing with Chad...I guess it all just weakened you. Or you gave up hope. But I prefer to think the latter," Ryan told her. 

"Lately, I think back to those times when we were best friends. You were there for me no matter what. After fights with Sharpay, every musical, every math test I failed, you were there."

Ryan paused and thought back to those days. He quickly shut his eyes one he felt the sting of his tears hit them. Emily was so young. They all were. They shouldn't have to be doing this!

"Natalie forgave you, and I know you would forgive her, too. She's so sad, Emm. You can't leave her like this. You just can't. She won't convince herself that you're not mad at her anymore. And Chad..." Ryan paused to calm himself, "Chad's falling apart."

"I know you'll make it Em, I know you're not gone. I refuse to believe it. I just hope you make it before it's too late."

Ryan squeezed her hand and looked at her for a while. He jumped when he heard a noise behind him.

"Troy?" he turned around.

"I...um..." He was trying to maintain his composure, but he was on the verge of cracking. "Dad said it's my turn to...say goodbye," his voice cracked.

"Yeah. Yeah, of course," Ryan stood up and clapped Troy on the back.

Troy stared blankly at the seemingly lifeless body that was his sister. Her image blurred with his tears before he even sat beside her.

"I don't want to lose you," he said simply. "I mean, Em, this wasn't supposed to happen! You were supposed to outlive me! We've been through so much! You can't just leave me to deal with all this!"

Emily responded with the steady up-down motion of her chest. The sight broke his heart even more and he began to sob. He'd never sobbed in his whole life. Troy didn't even know he had the ability to cry this hard, but now, it seemed natural.

"I know," he said after he calmed himself a bit, "I fought with you a lot, especially for the past three years, but I love you. And I never said that often, did I? But I do. And I always will. You're my sister, Em. I think this will hit me harder than it will the others."

"Except Chad. Em, I've known him my whole life and I've never seen him so...upset. He hasn't eaten or slept or left your side. He was really good to you, Em. I just wish you could have seen him. Although, I think if we do...you know, take you off the.." he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Well, you know. I think if we do, Chad won't make it. This is killing him. He's lost so much weight and his personality is just _gone_. So if you wanna wake up, anytime now would be good."

* * *

Troy exited the room a few minutes later to find a sobbing Gabriella, Natalie, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and a very quiet Chad. 

"Chad...go," Troy jerked his head towards the door after wiping away his own tears.

Chad shot a look at Coach Bolton, who nodded and gave him a knowing look. Troy looked confused.

"I've got to wake her up," Chad said quietly.

"Chad, she's gone. Don't drag it out," Troy responded.

"You make it sound like you've given up on her."

"Because I have!"

Chad clenched his teeth, "Well I have more faith in her than that. I know she's still fighting!"

"Chad," he sighed.

"I KNOW SHE IS!"

"And what happenes in an hour when the doctor flips that switch? Huh? You're going to let this take oer you and you're going to end up just like her!"

"Troy," Gabriella snapped, "This is not the time!"

"Look at him, Gabbi! He's lost like half of his weight and I haven't said more than five words to him since Emily's accident!"

"He's just upset. Like the rest of us," she bored her red, puffy eyes into his.

"The doctor told us to prepare for this..."

"WHO WANTS TO PREPARE TO BURY THEIR BEST FRIEND?!" Natalie stood.

"Natalie, calm down," Ryan said in a quiet tone.

"I AM NOT CALMING DOWN! MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO BE DEAD IN AN HOUR AND HE ACTS LIKE WE'RE JUST GIVING AWAY THE FAMILY PET!" Natalie shrieked.

Ryan grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her seat, then held her close. Natalie broke into a fresh batch of tears as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do...do you guys think I'm _okay_ with this?"

"I certainly haven't seen you as upset as I am," Chad spat.

"WELL I AM UPSET! SHE'S MY SISTER DAMMIT!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GIVING UP ON HER? YOU KNOW HER, TROY! YOU KNOW HOW STRONG SHE IS!" Chad took a deep breath. "Just give her a chance, Troy."

Chad didn't wait for his response. He quickly walked into the hospital room and sat next to Emily.

"Hey," he said as if talking to an alert person. He had developed this way of talking to her for the past week or so. It was just like having a conversation to him.

"You are causing some kind of commotion out there, Emster. I don't know what they've been saying to you, but you have to wake up."

Emily responded in the same way she had every time: With the steady rise and fall of her weak chest.

Chad talked for a good fifteen minutes, telling about the fight and other things. He didn't know when -- or how, or why -- that it hit him. But suddenly he realized Emily wasn't waking up.

Tears poured from his eyes worse than rain did in a tropical storm.

He took a deep breath a finally told her the thing he'd been avoiding for almost two weeks.

"Emster, before you left, I wanted to tell you something, and I didn't. But I'm not letting you die without knowing...that I love you. I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine. I'm nothing without you. I..."

His heart -- this time followed by his lungs, stomach, and all the other organs -- rose in his throat and he couldn't talk. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her hand. Finally, he was able to continue.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You've been my life since I was like, four! I don't know anything but life _with_ you. And you're so young and you had so many things you wanted to do! We were going to get married and you wanted a family!"

Her chest rose and fell in repsonse.

"You know what sucks the most? That dirt-bag drunk driver lived. He's completely fine! He has no life and you had plenty of it!"

He looked at her, straining for signs of life. He tried one last time.

"God, I love you," he said.

And when he said it...

No one ever spoke more sincere words.

He burst into tears again and fell onto her chest, crying his heart and soul out. He had been holding it in this whole time, and it all came flooding out.

Chad sat there, crying on her chest for who knows how long. Suddenly, something happened. He didn't know what, but something _did_ happen.

Then he realized. The thing he'd been waiting for for almost two weeks happened.

She moved.

* * *

**I made myself cry like four times writing this chapter.**

**And it was soooo depressing, which is why it took so long to write. Not to mention this stupid computer thing.**

**...I still hate computers. And technology.**

**Grr. **

**ANYWAYS, hope you liked the chapter!**

**Please review!**


	16. My Sweet Time

**Finally, Chapter Fifteen. I know, I know. It took forever, but I'm going through serious writer's block, here. **

**I think I'm going to end this one shortly because I have TONS of ideas (and sometimes get distracted by them, causing this story to go abandoned) for the next one! I'm serious, I have like the whole prolouge planned in my head. **

**So, I'll finish this one up, and we'll move on to the good stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The group all sat in the waiting room hours later, waiting on the prognosis of Emily.

Troy's foot bounced up and down, Jack kept running his hands through his hair and Chad stared blankly at the wall in front of him. A stray sniff from one of the girls could be heard at times, but mostly it was quiet. Deathly quiet.

Jack looked up expectantly when the doctor strode into the room.

"Well..." the doctor began.

"Well what?" Troy responded.

"You Boltons are some of the strongest people I know." The doctor's lips formed a tight, straight line.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natalie answered in a raspy voice.

The line slowly twitched until it curled into a small grin. "Your daughter, Mr. Bolton, is going to make a full recovery."

"What?" Jack shook his head, wanting to make sure he heard the doctor accurately.

"Emily," the grin turned into a full-blown smile, "is waiting."

Murmurs of rejoice sounded through the group. The girls hugged each other, the boys' once solemn faces now contained the same smile as the doctor, but the reaction that was the greatest was Chad's. He went from completely quiet to tears of relief. 'She's not going anywhere,' he kept telling himself.

Troy and Chad exchanged glances and Troy finally hugged his friend. Everything was going to be okay, and relief emanated from the group.

"Look," Gabriella spoke softly.

Troy and Chad turned around to see a sight they never thought they'd see again.

* * *

Emily was walking slowly. She ached all over, but she wasn't going to sit in that room any longer.

"EMILY!" she heard Chad yell. Next thing she knew, she was buried in his familiar scent, with his warmth wrapped around her.

"Oh thank God you're okay," he kept whispering as he held her tight.

It took Emily a minute to figure out he was shaking with quiet sobs. "Chad, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," she said in a soothing tone.

He took her out of the embrace, but kept grip on her arms. "I love you," he locked eyes with her.

"I know. We'll talk once I see everyone, okay?"

Chad nodded. Emily stood looking at him for a second. "You have to let go, Chad."

"Oh, sorry," he replied sheepishly and let go of her slender arms.

* * *

"I'm so stupid! I mean, you're my best friend..."

Emily held up a hand to stop her. "Don't apologize. I was acting like a brat." Emily shook her head gently.

"But I wasn't being a good friend!" Natalie looked at her.

"You were being an awesome friend. I was the bad one."

Natalie opened her mouth to object.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"So am I," Emily said half to herself.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Troy walked into the bleak room and sat beside her bed.

"I'm alive, aren't I?" Emily replied cheekily.

"You barely made that much."

"Yeah. I know."

"You scared the crap outta me, sis."

"Thanks for being there, bro." Emily gave him a small grin.

"Ahhh, I wasn't there nearly as much as Chad was. He didn't leave your side, Em."

"I've heard." She nodded slowly.

"He loves you. More than I ever thought. I mean, aren't you two broken up?"

"Please don't remind me," she muttered.

"I'm just saying! You two are over and he _still_ nearly killed himself stressing over you."

"He does look thin, doesn't he?"

"And he had the personality of this wall."

"That's what he does when he gets upset. He just keeps quiet."

"I know, Em. He's my best friend."

"I know. I'm just saying."

Troy sat in silence for a moment, trying to find something to say.

"He needs you," he finally stated.

"And I need him."

* * *

"You up to talking right now? I mean if you want some rest, I can always wait..."

"I'm fine." Emily gave a warm smile, which was a stark contrast to the cold, lifeless walls of the hospital. She motioned to the chair beside her bed.

Chad slowly sat in it. He'd learned just the right position to sit in it so your back wouldn't hurt as quick. "I'm an idiot."

"Chad--"

"I mean, I jumped to conclusions. _Wrong_ conclusions..."

"Chad--"

"And I should have never broken up with you..."

"Chad--"

"It's not like you've lied about stuff like that before..."

Chad's words died on his lips as Emily put her finger to them. "My turn."

"You don't have to say it. You've given me too many chances. You'd never take me back. Yadda yadda."

"Chad, I love you. You made a mistake. It's okay."

"But the things I said..."

"Were said out of anger," she finished for him.

Chad looked at her with sad eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Emily leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

Chad's new routine was focused around hospital visits. He went once he had breakfast, had lunch with Emily at the hospital, and picked up dinner on his way home. Sometimes Troy joined him on his all day hospital trips, but most of the time he stayed out of it.

Chad had really been devastated through these past weeks. He needed his time with Emily. Troy knew that, and understood completely. Besides, soon school would be starting again.

Chad knew he had to talk to Emily about it, and Emily knew the same. However, neither one wanted to. Emily was going to be upset and Chad had this insane thought that she would want them to take a break.

When he first had these thoughts, he knew they were ridiculous, but as the date for him to go off to college drew closer, he began to believe them in spite of himself.

"How'd you sleep?" Emily eyed him from her book. "You look exhausted."

It was true. He'd been tossing and turning about the issue all night. He just couldn't shake it.

"I was just up thinking."

"About what?" She lowered her book and sat up a bit straighter.

"School," he answered, trying to make his voice sound as casual as possible.

"Oh," Emily replied simply, and Chad couldn't decipher her emotion.

An awkward silence fell over the two. Emily succumbed to her own thoughts about Chad's college life, and Chad was watching her carefully.

Emily played out all the scenarios they could go through. With him going to parties and blowing off his studies and randomly hooking up with girls every night after downing a few shots.

For some reason, Emily couldn't see Chad as the 'good student'.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just thinking."

"I guess we should talk, huh?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I guess so."

Silence fell over them again. Neither knew what to say.

"Do...do you _want _to end things?" she asked timidly.

"NO! No, not at all. Look, Emster, I won't hurt you. And I mean, we can make the long distance thing work."

"How?"

"Well, Gabriella and Troy made it work while she was at camp."

"Camp was two weeks long. This is _four years_."

"I know, but I'll come home for holidays and some weekends. Not to mention I'll have my phone and the computer."

"Right," she answered distantly.

"Emster, you okay?"

"It's just...I almost died, and I feel like you have to up and leave days later."

"We've got time." He grabbed her hand gently.

"I just feel like we didn't spend enought time together."

"You'll go home soon. We'll work through this. _All _of this."

Emily nodded and squeezed his hand gently.

"We will," Chad assured her.

She thought for a moment, then locked eyes with him. "Of course we will." She smiled softly.

* * *

Emily returned home, and things finally started to settle into the normal Bolton routine. Chad still lived there, of course, because no word from his mother had been discovered. Troy had Gabriella over more often, and Jack spent more time in his study.

The four teens usually were together in the living room, watching movies or goofing off, and today was no different.

"Chad, you have go to be kidding me!" Gabriella giggled at him.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes, it is." Emily was shaking with laughter on his right.

"Afraid of..._bunnies_?" Troy finally spoke through his own laughter.

"YES! I mean...their beady little red eyes, and how white they are. And I mean, the way they multiply...that just can't be normal!"

The group burst into more laughter. Chad crossed his arms and pouted.

Emily tried to stifle her laughter. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure you are."

Emily laughed softly once more and put her arms around him.

The group continued their joking and laughing. Occasionally, one of them would yell "BUNNY!" just to see Chad's reaction. The mocking continued, until they found Troy's fear of the dark. Chad would run and switch off the lights occasionally, to get back at him for the 'bunny' thing.

And for a second -- one brief second -- they forgot this would be their last time together for a long time.

* * *

**Isn't it depressing? Well, one more chapter to go, and it will be over. Done. Finito. (That's probably not the correct spelling, but oh well.) **

**I know, this story wasn't as good as I planned it to be. Haha. But the next one will be really good. I promise! **

**So, please review!**


	17. Time for Goodbyes

**Welcome back! I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. However, I already wrote some of the prologue for the next one, so I assure you, there shall not be a long wait until the next one. And it's so cute! And sad. : (**

**HOWEVER, let's move on with the story, hmm?**

**Enjoy!**

**(Okay, I am writing the little Rylie goodbye scene! The italics is what Natalie's writing in her diary (of only important events), and the normal writing is what actually happened. Kinda like a cheesy movie scene, but yeah. -Jordan)**

* * *

Chad shook Emily awake gently. "Come on, baby, it's time to get up." 

"Go awayyyyyy," she groaned. She pulled the pillow over her face.

"Come on. Troy and Gabbi are leaving."

"All the more reason to stay in bed."

"And why is that?"

"So I don't have to say goodbye to him." She sat up to look at Chad with sad eyes.

"Emster, he's got to go."

"Doesn't mean I don't have to say goodbye." She looked down.

He sighed and sat beside her on the bed. His arm wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug. "He's going to miss you, too. But he'll be very upset if you don't say goodbye."

"Okay." She sighed. She reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth and hair.

* * *

"And you'll call us when you get there?" Emily questioned fretfully. 

"Yes," Troy replied in his monotone voice.

"And you checked to make sure you didn't forget anything?"

"Yes."

"And you have directions and everything?"

"Em, calm down. We're fine." Troy looked closed the trunk of the car and turned to look at his sister.

Tears had welled up in her eyes. She had been holding them back the whole time. Troy walked over to his sister and engulfed her in a huge hug. Her tears burst their film keeping them in, and they fell gently onto her cheeks.

"Shhh. We'll talk a lot, and I'll be home for holidays and everything..."

"I'm going to be in a house by myself with Dad!"

"What am I? A potted plant?!" Natalie's voice sounded from a distance. She was walking up with Ryan and Sharpay at her heels.

Emily laughed gently through her tears. "You weren't living with us. Suddenly I'm going from three men in the house to one. I'm going to go into clean shock."

The group laughed at this. Chad, Natalie, Ryan, and Sharpay all said their goodbyes to Gabriella and Troy. Troy would be attending UCLA and Gabriella would be close by at Stanford.

Emily gave Gabriella a huge hug, "Keep my brother in line." She said it quiet enough where only she would hear it, and Gabriella gave out a soft giggle.

"I'll try."

Emily moved to say goodbye to Troy. At this point, Troy's eyes had sprouted tears of his own. Emily looked into her brother's eyes, neither one saying anything. She hugged him tight, and more tears spilt down her face. "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, sis. But I'm not going away forever."

She nodded and let go of him. "Be careful."

"We will."

And the next thing Emily knew, she was watching her brother and Gabriella drive off to their new life: College.

* * *

Emily and Chad had already said goodbye to Sharpay and Ryan, and Natalie followed them back to their house to say goodbye. 

_It's been so long since I've functioned without Ryan close by…but now he's going to Boston! _

Once Natalie walked inside, she immediately engulfed Ryan in a hug and started sobbing in his chest. Sharpay took this opportunity to leave the room and give the couple their privacy.

"Nat, it's only Boston, and you know we'll see each other on breaks. Plus, I'll call you every chance I get," Ryan stroked her back as he held her.

"It's just not the same…" Natalie sighed.

_Em and I are probably going to be really lonely. Practically all of our friends were the rest of the gang. At least Sadie's leaving; the entire gang used to have to hold me back when she started an insult fight._

"Nat," Ryan comforted her, "Weren't you the one telling me that Massachusetts would be good for me?"

Natalie snuggled closer into Ryan's chest, "That's because I wasn't thinking of senior year when we wouldn't be 2000 miles apart."

Ryan pulled slightly away and held Natalie's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Natalie, you're gonna get accepted to Princeton, Harvard, Yale, Columbia, and Cornell! And some of those colleges are only a few states away—and you know how the East Coast has really small states."

_Okay, that statement he said was true, but still, I'd have to wait another year! _

Natalie glared at him. "I hate it when you're right."

Ryan laughed. "Come on. Let's go take a walk."

Natalie looked out the window. "Umm, I don't think so. Chadly's having a make-out moment."

_Seriously. They need to find some secluded corners to make-out, because NOBODY wants to see them acting like vacuums._

"Weeeeeeell, maybe we should have one then," Ryan suggested.

"No. You just wanna get in my pants before you leave," Natalie teased him.

_It's been a running joke of Ryan only dating me because he wanted to get in my pants. It's funny because Ryan gets all flustered. _

"What! Nat! That's not true! I respect you and would not just want to have sex with you and then dump you and—" he broke off. By that time, Natalie was collapsing with laughter. Ryan started tickling Nat, and then they both stopped and looked into each other's eyes. They leaned in for a sweet yet passionate kiss, which lasted quite a bit before Sharpay knocked on the door.

"Sorry," she said, "But Ryan, we have to go now."

Natalie sighed and hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan promised to call the second he landed. Once the twins drove off, Natalie sighed and a single tear fell down her cheek.

_I miss him… _

* * *

Emily and Chad got the last of his things together. He had to leave at 4 to make his flight. They got the job done quicker than they thought though, and they had the entire afternoon to spend together. 

And that's when he did the sweetest thing.

They decided to watch a movie. Which one does Chad pick? The Little Mermaid.

They sat and watch the movie one last time together before he would leave...

* * *

Emily was sobbing. He was leaving. The love of her life was leaving. She wouldn't get to see him everyday like she had for the past...what? 16? 17 years? That kind of habit is hard to break. 

"Shh, don't cry." He held her close.

"You're leaving! I don't want you to go!"

If he knew she meant that, he would have unpacked right then and there. But the way Emily had been bugging him about college applications his whole senior year, he knew she _really_ wanted him to go to college.

"We will be on the phone constantly. Or texting. Or IMing. Whatever you want to do."

"I want to see you! That's what I want to do!"

"Emster, I have to go."

She nodded, still sobbing. Chad put his hand under her chin and lifted it so he could look at her. He wiped the tears from her face and gave her an encouraging smile.

She gulped and smiled weakly. "I love you," she said in a teary voice.

Chad's heart broke. She was so sad.

"I love you." He leaned down and gave her a soft, but passionate, kiss on the lips. They stood there for a while, kissing outside of her house.

Emily broke the kiss. "You're going to be late."

"I'll call you when I get through security at the airport. Then I'll call when I get there."

Emily nodded. She knew if she tried to say anything she would burst into more tears.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too."

"Fall break will be here before you know it, Emster."

"I know."

"I'll miss you."

"Are you stalling?" She put a sly grin on her face.

"Maybe."

"You're going to be late, Danforth."

"You're not going to miss me?"

"What?"

"I said 'I'll miss you' and I didn't get anything in return."

She sighed impatiently. She hated when he stalled. "I'll miss you, too."

"I'll miss you more."

"Chad!"

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He laughed gently and kissed her one more time.

She stood back and crossed her arms, trying to maintain her composure. "Bye."

"It's not 'bye', because I'm not leaving for good."

"Really? Darnit. I need to call Ben and tell him not to come over then," she replied jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. But face it, Emster. You're stuck with me." He put a childish grin on his face.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." They smiled at each other for a while.

"OH! I almost forgot!" Chad took something out of his pocket.

"Chad, what is that?"

Chad opened his fist to reveal her promise ring resting in his palm. Emily smiled gently and Chad put it back on her finger.

"You're going to be late, Chad!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" He got into the car. Zeke was driving since he wasn't leaving for another week.

"I love you," she said one more time.

"I love you, too," he mouthed.

She crossed her arms tighter and took a shaky breath.

Zeke slowly pulled out of the driveway, and with that they were gone.

Emily felt her father put his arms around her while she cried into his chest.

* * *

**And that's it. Another Emily Bolton Series book finished. **

**But I promise the next one will be better! It's like a guarantee. **

**The Rylie goodbye was written by Jordan. And she helped me pick out the colleges and stuff. (More like _I_ picked out everything. -Jordan)**

**Anyways, hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Until we meet again!**


End file.
